


We've Been Walking A Thin Line

by skyhillian



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF, Septicplier, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Content Warnings per chapter, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships, Present Tense, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither planned on having to share a hotel room, but some things you just cannot prepare for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in third person for a long time, and it's in present tense because this began as stream of consciousness. All mistakes are my own, and I apologize if anything comes across as confusing.
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a fan work.

Jack comes in for IndyPopCon and Mark is so excited to see him at the airport that he hugs him super tight. Jack isn't completely prepared to see Mark again. He had forgotten just how goddamned attractive he was in person. He's got no shame admitting that he's attracted to his friend because hey, let's face it— Mark is incredibly good looking. But when Mark takes his hand to lead him to the baggage claim he's not expecting his tummy to do a small backflip.

Mark's so excited that he just can't stop rambling about all the things he wants to do with Jack while he's here and Jack just watches him for a moment. His brown eyes are alight with excitement—it makes them look like a glass of whiskey and he's talking animatedly with his hands and when he realizes Jack's staring he asks him what's wrong. "Have I got something in my teeth?" he asks and Jack just grins and says that he's happy to be there.

The two planned on staying in the same hotel and when Jack goes to check in the concierge tells him that she's sorry, there's no room under the name Sean McLoughlin and Jack swears in Irish. He had made the reservation over a month ago. Mark tells him that he can stay with him. It's a single room but there's a couch and he'll manage.

There's a day left before Indy starts and the boys meet up with the usual group for dinner and they flood their Instagrams with selfies and their twitter accounts with pointless updates.

When they get back to the hotel room Jack tries to take the couch but Mark threatens him with bodily harm, and to be honest, Jack is pretty sure that Mark could kick his ass so he begrudgingly takes the bed and he's out like a light five minutes after his head hits the pillow.

•••

 

The next day Mark is grumbly because his back hurts and Jack tells him he's too old to sleep on shitty hotel couches and Mark huffs. He's only a little older than Jack, thank you very much. Jack tells him that he will take the couch tonight cause Mark has a panel tomorrow and he can't afford to be all sore and crotchety from sleeping on the couch but Mark refuses to let Jack be the grumpy one so Jack jokingly offers to share the bed and Mark agrees. Jacks tummy does flip flops again.

They spend the whole day dicking around and wandering around Indianapolis and Mark feeds Jack as much American food as he can stand.

When they get to the hotel room Mark goes to change in the bathroom and he considers asking Jack to toss him a pair of underwear since he forgot to grab them from his suitcase but he says 'fuck it' and slides his pajama pants on anyway. When he comes out in a tank top and pjs Jack stares for a moment and Mark wiggles his eyebrows like a moron.

"You like what you see?" he asks and Jack says "yes" and grins cheekily. He tells Mark that he should wear sleeveless shirts more often and Mark's cheeks flush light pink.

He shoves Jack lightly and tells him to go get ready for bed and when he emerges in his skivvies and a T-shirt Mark takes a moment to admire Jacks legs before he notices what he's doing and mentally slaps himself. They watch an hour or so of Cabin in the Woods before Mark says that they should go to sleep.

Jack wakes up at one point in the night to find Mark snuggled into his side, one arm draped across his waist and for a moment he thinks that he could get used to this kind of thing.

•••

 

In the morning Jack wakes up first and he finds that he's the little spoon, and he also finds that Mark has morning wood and it's pressed against his arse. He takes a few moments to consider just what Mark has in his pants and he can tell that Mark has _no_ reason to be shy in the bedroom and he blushes a warm pink at his less than pure thoughts. He slips from under the covers and excuses himself to the bathroom to shower and to take care of his own hard on.

Mark awakens to the breeze from having the covers moved off of his stomach and the sound of the shower running. While he grabs his clothes for the day he silently wills his erection to die down before Jack comes out of the bathroom. Since he's freeballing it it's incredibly obvious that he's hard and greeting his friend in the morning with a tent in his pants would just be awkward.

The panel goes great and no one makes any proposals—thank god—and they meet hundreds of fans and sign autographs until their hands hurt. Mark tells Jack that he hopes the fans don't find out that they're sharing a room because the Septiplier ship would probably burst into flames and Wade says that they do that well enough on their own and both boys flush pink.

When it's time to turn in for the night Mark asks Jack if it'd be okay if he slept in just his pj pants cause its hot as balls outside and their air con is kinda shitty and Jack agrees because hey, it's Mark's room and he can do what he wants. While Mark's changing, all Jack can think about is how he woke up that morning and he wants to smack himself.

He doesn't really put a label on his sexuality but if he had to he'd probably say he was bisexual. He's got no shame in admitting that he finds some men attractive, but this is _Mark_. He knows that Mark has said he's straight before but he'd also had a conversation with him once about sexuality and he had said that yeah, he's attracted to some men. " _Like, Danny? He's fucking sexy. And Arin is fuckin handsome as hell. And you?_ " He had gotten an odd glint in his eyes. " _I dunno if I'm attracted to cheeky Irish bastards._ "

When Mark comes out of the bathroom the first thing Jack looks at is Mark's scars. He has a bit of a thing for scars and since Mark has two new ones, he's even more enamored than usual. Mark scratches at his tummy and follows Jack's line of sight to the evidence of his medical history.  "I know, I look like a scarecrow," he says and Jack snorts.

"If only scarecrows looked like that," he says. "I'd own about twenty."

Mark runs his fingers through his hair. "Are you flirting with me?" he asks bluntly, a stupid grin on his face. Jack grabs his sleep shirt and heads to the bathroom.

"Maybe," he answers.

"I'd tell you to take me to dinner first but we already did that," Mark shoots back and Jack rolls his eyes. "I don't normally crawl into bed with just any ol' man that flirts with me." Mark flutters his eyelashes and Jack tells him to shut up.

When they're laying in bed with Futurama playing in the TV, Jack tells Mark that he woke up in the middle of the night to Mark snuggling him. He keeps quiet about how he found Mark in the morning because secretly, he hopes that it'll happen again.

"I might have forgotten to mention that I cuddle in my sleep," Mark says sheepishly while running his fingers through his hair again. "If it bothers you I can sleep on the—"

"If you say you'll sleep on the couch I'm going to put my foot up your goddamned arse and wear you for a slipper," Jack says. "I was just letting you know since you might be the one to wake up and find yourself spooning me and I don't want you to wake me up trying to disentangle yourself."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying you want to cuddle me?" Mark's grin was way too cocky for Jack's liking.

"No!" _Yes_. "I'm just saying that it’s not a problem if you do."

"You wanna cuddle me," Mark sings and Jack has to resist the urge to hit him with the TV remote.

"If I say yes will you shut the fuck up?"

"Probably not," Mark admits truthfully.

They watch two more episodes of Futurama before Mark turns to face Jack.

"Sorry if I upset you," he says quietly and Jack is confused.

"What would you've upset me for?"

"For teasing you about the cuddling thing." Mark turns off the TV and scoots a little closer. "To be honest, I really don't mind cuddling you. I don't really have anybody to cuddle, y'know?"

And Jack knows. He's got a girlfriend, yeah, but she lives in Korea and it’s been almost two years since he's seen her. He lives alone in his flat and even when he had his roommates he sure as fuck wasn't gonna ask any of them to snuggle with him.

"You didn't upset me, you big doof," Jack says and he hears Mark breathe a sigh of relief. Tentatively, Mark presses against his back and puts his arm across Jack's waist. The covers are bunched at the foot of the bed due to the heat.

After a few beats of silence Mark presses his forehead against Jack's back. "This is nice," he murmurs and Jack shivers. "I've never really cuddled with a man before, unless you count Danny, Arin, and I playing games on the grump couch." Mark is beginning to ramble and Jack just lets him continue. He likes to listen to Mark talk. "I dunno. It's different than cuddling a girl. You're not as curvy."

"My figure is lovely, thank you very much," Jack says indignantly and Mark laughs.

"It's been a long time since I cuddled anyone but my mom, actually." He snorts derisively. "How sad is that?"

"I think it's pretty fuckin’ rad that you're twenty five and you still cuddle with your mum."

Mark smiles. After another few beats of silence he asks, "Do you ever get lonely?"

Jack swallows harshly. "Yeah."

"I barely have enough time for myself, let alone a girlfriend or anything," Mark says, and the 'or anything' sticks in Jack's head like a wad of bubblegum. "I just miss having someone to sleep next to, not to mention sleep _with_." Immediately, Jack's thoughts are of Mark's cock pressed against his arse that morning and he silently thanks whatever God that may be that it is dark in the hotel room.

"Surely you get laid?" Jack asks. He knows that Mark's last relationship had been before YouTube, which was nearly four years ago.

"Not for about three years, no," he admits.

"Jesus Christ on a bike, man. How do you live?" Admittedly, it’s been almost two years for him, but he and his girlfriend still have Skype. It isn't the same but it’s better than nothing.

Mark snorts. "I've got my right hand," he says. "Not the same, but it gets the job done."

"That blows, man," Jack says and Mark groans pitifully. The vibration of the sound through Jack's back makes him shiver again.

"Don't even talk about what blows right now." Jack begins laughing and Mark swats his arm. "Don't laugh at my sexually repressed pain, you dick!"

Jack only laughs harder and soon Mark is laughing with him. When they finally stop, Mark sighs. "Goodnight, Jack "

"G'night," he answers. Just as he's beginning to drift, he swears he feels a kiss to the middle of his shoulder blades.

 

 


	2. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a fan work.

In the morning, Jack sits up and when he looks over, he sees that Mark is sleeping on his stomach. His hair looks like a flock of wild pigeons threw a party in it. Jack's eyes travel down the expanse of his friend's back and he grins when he notices the swath of freckles across his shoulders. He's seen him shirtless several times in videos, but at that moment he realizes he's never really seen Mark's back. His muscle definition begs for Jack to reach out and touch it but he's not got permission to do so, so he doesn't.

His eyes continue traveling south and when they land on Mark's arse, he stiffens. The pajama pants have ridden low on Mark's hips and they cling tightly. When the thought of burying his face between the firm cheeks flits through his mind, Jack pinches himself hard. He's slightly horrified by the route his mind has taken and he very quickly slips into the bathroom to shower.

When Mark wakes, he thinks he hears his name being called but after a moment's pause all he can hear is the shower running.

Jack covers his mouth after Mark's name slips from between his lips in a moan. He silently prays that Mark didn't hear him because explaining why he's moaning his friend's name while he's slowly fisting his cock is not on the agenda for today.

•••

Today they're in a panel with several other YouTubers and they're going to be playing Cards Against Humanity and SuperFight. Mark sits next to Jack and he tells himself that the reason he's sitting so close to him is because the table is very crowded  but somewhere deep inside he knows that that's a lie. Truthfully, he likes the warmth he feels through his jeans from Jack's knee touching his and he loves the way that Jack smells—a mix of Old Spice and something inherently Jack.

He's so confused inside and to be honest, he's really not enjoying the feeling. He's always considered himself straight, even though he's been attracted to a few guys throughout his life. The first one was when he was still in high school. Nic had sat across from him in one of his math classes and it wasn't until he started dreaming about the guy that he realized he had a crush on him.

And then there was Arin and Dan. He knew damn well that Danny was one sexy motherfucker, and Arin was gorgeous. He couldn't disagree with the laws of the universe if he tried. He just waited for the attraction to begin to fade like it always did, but with Jack, it isn’t happening. If anything, it’s growing stronger and being in the presence of his friend is only making it worse.

He’s thrilled to death that Jack is there with him for Indy, and he’s doubly thrilled that he’ll be back in a few months for PAX Prime, but right now he just wants to pause time for a little while so that he can think. Or, at least, so he can think _properly_. He’s been doing a lot of thinking, all right—thinking about how Jack looks when he gets out of the shower, how he feels against his chest when they sleep, about the way his laugh sounds like bells. None of those are getting him anywhere but deeper into this hole of confusion.

•••

When night rolls around, the hotel room is still incredibly warm and their aircon is doing jack all, so that’s how Mark finds himself sitting shirtless next to an equally shirtless Jack watching Mean Girls, of all things. Mark isn’t paying any attention to the movie. His mind is still thinking about Jack walking out of the bathroom in a pair of sleep pants he loaned him and nothing else. He keeps dashing quick looks over at Jack. He’s got a light dusting of hair across his chest, and a trail leading from his belly button down into his pants. Mark squirms when he thinks about it because all he wants to do is drag his fingernails through it and listen to the gasp that would accompany the motion.

Jack is trying to ignore the burning looks Mark is sending his way but it’s proving difficult. He’s grateful when Mark turns off the television and the room plunges into darkness. Mark settles in and he lies facing Jack for several minutes with his eyes closed, hoping for sleep, but the feeling of his friend staring at him is preventing that from happening.

“If you could stare at me a little quieter, that’d be lovely,” Mark finally says, not opening his eyes. When Jack doesn’t reply with a sassy retort like he usually does, Mark opens his eyes. In the dim light filtering in from the windows, he can see that Jack is watching him with an intensity that makes his body flush with warmth. “Jack?”

As if on autopilot, Jack leans in and kisses him. Mark is sure his brain has short circuited, and by the time it catches up to what’s happening, Jack has pulled away and he looks absolutely mortified.

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry,” he says quickly, his accent thickening with his high emotions. “I shouldn’t have done that, I had no right; I wouldn’t blame you if you threw me out the window, I—” The rambling is cut off by Mark covering Jack’s mouth with his hand.

“Did I say I was mad?” Mark asks, and Jack slowly shakes his head ‘no’. “I was surprised, that’s all.”

“So, you’re not… mad?” Jack asks, his voice muffled by the hand that’s still covering his mouth. Even in the dark he can see Mark’s grin.

“Quite the opposite, actually,” he says, his voice dropping to a register that makes Jack shiver. Mark replaces the hand covering Jack’s mouth with his own lips. It’s been _so long_ since he kissed somebody and God, it feels good. Jack slides one hand into Mark’s hair and when he tugs lightly, Mark gasps into his mouth. He slips one leg between Mark’s thighs and his other hand runs along the curve of his arse. He squeezes and a low groan escapes Mark and Jack takes the kiss deeper, tilting his head and sucking Mark’s bottom lip between his teeth.

Mark doesn’t know what to with his hands—he’s never kissed a man and he doesn’t know where they’re supposed to go. He eventually settles with doing what he had wanted to earlier, and he drags his blunt fingernails through Jack’s happy trail and he’s rewarded with a high-pitched whine from the Irishman. Eventually, they pull apart for air.

“What are we doing?” Mark asks, his voice breathy.

“Snogging, I’m pretty sure,” Jack says. His hand is still on Mark’s ass.

“Well, yes, but why?”

“I’m not sure,” he admits, and Mark leans in again.

“Who gives a fuck why,” Mark mumbles against Jack’s lips. Jack grins against Mark’s mouth and squeezes his arse again.

 

 


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Frottage
> 
> This story is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a fan work.

In the morning, it’s almost as if nothing has changed. The only behavioral difference is that Mark kisses Jack’s cheek as he passes him on his way into the bathroom. Jack smiles as he hears the shower turn on. They had snogged for nearly an hour last night, though it hadn’t gone any farther than Jack gripping Mark’s ass. He hasn’t had a good snog in so long, and _fuck_ , is Mark a good kisser. Jack isn’t sure exactly what it is that Mark had done with his tongue last night, but it had made his toes curl.

Mark finishes washing his hair and moves to stand underneath the spray. If anyone had told him that he would wind up making out with his friend from across the pond, he would have laughed and told them that they had been reading too much Septiplier fanfiction. He sighs and enjoys the water rushing over his body for a moment. He’s got no idea where this puts him and Jack at now, and he doesn’t like that. Was it a one time thing? Deep down, he hopes that it’s not… Was it something that happened just because they were both lonely? It’s a possibility. He feels guilty because as far as he knows, Jack still has a girlfriend in Korea. He doesn’t know much about Seung-Ki, other than the fact that she’s from South Korea and she’s a full time university student. On top of the feelings of guilt, Mark also has some serious confusion about his sexuality going on. He’s straight—he _knows_ he’s straight—but kissing Jack was amazing. His head had been swimming and when Jack had squeezed his ass he nearly came right then and there. He loves having his ass grabbed and spanked in bed, but most girls he had been with wouldn’t do it.

When Mark comes out of the bathroom, he’s already dressed. It’s the last day of Indy and Mark doesn’t have any panels to attend to, so he and Jack plan on wandering the floor all day with Wade, Molly, Bob, and Mandy. As Mark puts on his shoes, Jack says, “About last night…” and Mark pauses in his movements. He looks up at his friend to see him awkwardly shifting from side to side.

“Yeah?”

“Are… are we cool?” Jack asks, and the concern in his voice makes Mark’s heart break just a tiny bit. He stands up and kisses Jack quickly on the mouth. Blue eyes widen in surprise and Mark grins.

“We’re more than cool.” He slings his knapsack on and heads for the door. “We’ll talk about it later though, okay?” Jack agrees and follows Mark out of the hotel room.

•••

The entire time Mark and Jack are walking the con floor, Mark finds himself standing closer to Jack than he usually would. He has to repeatedly stop himself from grabbing Jack by the hand to lead him somewhere, because first, the fans around them would probably all spontaneously die from brain aneurysms, and second, Wade is already giving them strange looks and he really doesn’t want to have that conversation with his best friend. Not yet, at least.

They meet up with the group for dinner. Everyone else is leaving in the morning, but Jack’s flight doesn’t leave until the day after and Mark wants to spend all the time with his friend that he can, even though he’ll be back in August for PAX Prime. After they eat and before they all part ways for the evening, Wade pulls Mark aside. Jack watches them curiously from where he’s standing with everyone else.

“Is, uh… Is something going on between you and Jack?” Wade asks, and he looks slightly uncomfortable. Mark is surprised. Of all people, he didn’t expect Wade to catch on, and he also hasn’t realized that his behavior has changed enough to warrant this conversation.

“What do you mean?” Mark asks, playing dumb. He isn’t really ready to have this talk considering he himself doesn’t even know if there’s anything going on between him and the Irishman.

Wade’s cheeks visibly pink. “Are you two… Did you… Oh, you know what I mean!”

“You wanna know if I fucked him?” Mark says bluntly and Wade chokes slightly, and Jack starts laughing from his place next to Molly.

“That mental image was entirely unnecessary, Mark,” Wade complains, and Mark pats his shoulder.

“Nothing is going on, Wade, but I assure you that if it was, you wouldn’t want to know about it.” Wade mumbles in agreement and goes to stand by Molly, who pats his back lovingly. Everyone says their goodbyes and Jack receives several hugs from his friends, along with promises to spend time together at PAX.

He heads back to the hotel room with Mark and when they get inside, Mark immediately heads to the bathroom to change into his pajama pants. He sighs happily at finally having his jeans off; having his shirt off is just a bonus. Mark watches Jack bustle around in his borrowed pajama bottoms for a few minutes while he gathers all the things he received from fans at the con—he wants to make sure he has everything before his plane leaves on Tuesday morning.

“Hey, Jack?” Mark begins.

“Yeah?”

“Where do we stand?” Jack pauses and sets down the SepticEye Sam plush he’s holding and he turns to face Mark, who’s staring up at the ceiling. He’s purposefully avoiding looking at Jack.

“Well, where do you want to stand?” Mark props himself up on his elbows and finally looks at his friend.

“I don’t know,” he says truthfully. “Last night was… Different.” Jack’s face falls slightly and Mark quickly backtracks. “It was good! It was amazing, actually, but I’m really confused. I’ve never really kissed a guy before, and I’ve definitely not made out with one before, but I mean…” He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “I wouldn’t really be angry if it happened again.” Jack climbs onto the bed and when he moves to climb overtop Mark, he holds up his hand and Jack looks confused. “What about your girlfriend?”

“It’s an open relationship,” Jack explains. “We agreed on that when we began dating.”

“You’re sure?”

“All Seung-Ki wants to know is how far it goes. She’d like to know whether I’m just snogging somebody or fuckin’ them.” Mark’s cheeks begin to flush pink as he thinks about Jack fucking somebody, and suddenly he finds that he’s very, _very_ interested in knowing what Jack’s face looks like as he cums. “What’re you blushin’ for?” Jack looks down and sees the bulge growing in Mark’s pajamas and he grins. He finishes what he was doing beforehand and he straddles Mark’s hips, causing him to groan loudly as their clothed cocks align.

Mark’s hands automatically grab onto Jack’s hips and when Jack rocks his hips slowly, Mark’s grip tightens. “Is this okay?” Jack asks, his voice low. He’s loving watching the emotions play out across Mark’s face. His eyes are half lidded and the pupils are blown in what little he can see of his eyes. There’s pink high in his cheeks and his lip is tugged tight between his teeth.

“It’s much, much more than okay,” he chokes out and rolls his hips up with a groan. Jack moans as well and begins to press open mouthed kisses to Mark’s neck, which he knows is highly sensitive. Mark’s hands slide around to grip Jack’s arse and he pulls him as close as he can.

Everything is hot and it feels so, so good and wow, why hadn’t Mark ever done this before? Hips are moving of their own accord and there’s a hickey on Mark’s collarbone and Jack is pretty sure that he’s going to have bruises shaped like Mark’s fingerprints on his arse cheeks in the morning but neither of them care because Mark has hitched a leg over Jack’s hip and the angle has changed and oh, _oh, oh, oh god_. Mark cries out as he cums in his pajama bottoms and Jack bites down on his shoulder as he cums as well and Mark moans wantonly at the sharp pain.

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath before Mark groans. “God dammit, now I have to put on underwear,” he mutters and climbs out of the bed to grab a pair of his boxer briefs from his suitcase. Jack perks up.

“You’re goin’ commando?”

“I have the entire time we’ve been here,” Mark admits and Jack groans into the pillow.

“You’ve been wearin’ nothin’ under them skin tight jeans? You’re killin’ me, Fischbach.”

“Just make sure you die outside the bedroom,” Mark says as he heads into the bathroom. “I don’t want to have to call housekeeping at this hour.”


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly sex but who is complaining?  
> Content warning: docking  
> Note: I know absolutely nothing about the Indianapolis zoo, so just... deal with it.
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a fan work.

The sunlight filters through the windows, bathing the room in the dim light of morning. Mark watches Jack breathe for a moment. He’s sleeping peacefully. His long lashes throw shadows upon his cheeks and Mark carefully reaches out and traces the bridge of Jack’s nose with his index finger before doing the same to the cupid’s bow of his lips. Jack’s nose scrunches up in his sleep and for a moment Mark worries he’s woken him, but a second later his face relaxes and he sighs.

Mark is incredibly confused on the inside. He doesn’t know whether he’s enjoying this thing that’s sprung up between him and Jack because he likes him, or because it’s been three years since he’s done more than kiss somebody and his body is humming with the joy of finally being touched again. Don’t misinterpret—he thinks Jack is incredibly attractive, what with his crystal clear, blue eyes and smile that could light up even the darkest of rooms, but he doesn’t know if it’s solely sexual attraction or maybe something else. It scares him.

Jack’s eyes flutter open and in his sleepy state he briefly thinks that Mark’s eyes are absolutely fucking gorgeous and that he wouldn’t mind waking up to the view of Mark with no glasses and tousled hair every morning before his brain catches up with him and he stops that train of thought right in its tracks. They stare at each other for a moment before the intimacy of the situation hits Mark across the face and he rolls away. Jack frowns behind Mark’s back.

“What do you want to do today?” Mark asks, sitting up and stretching. Jack watches the movements of his muscles for a moment before answering.

“I dunno. It’s America—that’s your territory.” Mark snorts.

“I’m not exactly well versed with Indiana,” he says, “but I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

•••

Of all things, they wind up going to the zoo. Mark spends most of his time watching the animals, and Jack spends most of his time watching Mark. Mark’s eyes light up every time he comes across an animal he’s interested in, which, unsurprisingly, is most of the animals they encounter. When they go into the aquarium tunnel, Mark, who has eyes wide as saucers, stands closer to Jack. Mark is enthralled by the creatures but he’s terrified of the ocean, so being in a tunnel _inside_ of an aquarium is freaking him out. Discreetly, Jack twines his fingers with Mark’s and at first Mark startles, but he looks over at Jack who is very pointedly not looking at him and instead is watching the manatee swim by, and Mark smiles. It’s such a small gesture, but knowing that Jack crossed the ‘no PDA’ line to comfort him makes his stomach do a waltz.

After the zoo, the two stop off somewhere to get pizza before returning to their hotel room. Jack’s flight leaves at seven in the morning, and Mark’s leaves at nine. They both make sure that they’ve got everything packed except for what they’re wearing in the morning before they climb into bed and turn on the TV. They watch in silence for a while; Mark has his head resting on Jack’s shoulder and Jack has his arm wrapped around Mark’s waist.

Jack startles lightly when Mark turns his head and presses a kiss to the spot his head had been resting on seconds before. He continues kissing across Jack’s shoulder and eventually he shifts out of the position he was in so that he can kiss Jack’s collarbones. Jack is surprised—Mark has yet to actively initiate _whatever_ it is that they’re doing with each other within the confines of this hotel room. Mark climbs onto Jack’s lap and kisses him hard, immediately sucking his bottom lip between his perfect teeth and nipping at it. A low groan is pulled from Jack’s throat and he can feel Mark smile against his lips.

“This is new,” Jack says between kisses. His hands are clutching Mark’s arse tightly.

“I felt I should take initiative,” Mark says through a groan at the feeling of Jack’s hands on his ass. He reaches between them to slide his hand into Jack’s boxers, and when he wraps his hand around Jack’s cock, the hands on his ass tighten again.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jack swears.

The cock in his hand is unfamiliar, but Mark doesn’t find it offputting. If anything, he finds himself wanting to memorize the ridges and veins. It’s hot and heavy in his hand and when he runs his finger over the slit, Jack makes a beautiful sound that Mark wants to hear on repeat. He pulls the boxers down far enough for him to be able to tuck the waistband underneath Jack’s balls. He lifts up just enough to tug his own pajama pants down enough for him to pull out his own cock. When Jack puts his hands on his bare ass, Mark moans and rocks his hips.

The feeling of flesh on flesh is almost unbearable. Mark licks his palm and wraps his hand around both of their cocks and strokes, using his saliva and their precum for lubrication. After a few strokes, Jack adds his hand as well and they soon set up a pace of both their hands working at their cocks along with the harsh rocking of their hips. Mark presses sloppy kisses over Jack’s neck and jaw; his moans wash across the Irishman’s sweaty skin and make him shiver. Mark is positive that all of his nerve endings are on fire and that he’s going to combust at any moment.

He’s done his fair share of fucking around with girls, from mutual masturbation and frotting to actual sex, but he’s never felt like this before and it scares him. He doesn’t know whether it’s because it’s with a _man_ , or whether it’s because that man is _Jack_. For a fleeting moment he thinks that if _this_ is this intense, what would actual sex with him be like? He quickly pushes that to the back of his mind because he won’t— _can’t_ —even process that train of thought right now.

Jack murmurs Mark’s name quietly over and over as his orgasm approaches. He feels so goddamn good that it should be illegal. His orgasm sneaks up on him faster than he was expecting and in an impulsive action to try and keep his shout quiet, he sinks his teeth into the juncture between Mark’s neck and shoulder. Mark cries out sharply and the glorious pain sends him headfirst into his orgasm. Both of their hands and stomachs are covered in cum and neither have caught their breath yet. Mark grabs a few tissues from the box on the nightstand and he cleans them off before tucking himself back into his pants. Jack pulls his boxers up as well while he presses kisses to the already swelling bite mark on Mark’s neck.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly as he attempts to soothe the angry skin.

Mark tilts Jack’s head up and kisses him softly. Jack’s stomach swoops pleasantly. “It’s okay,” Mark assures him.

“But—” Mark kisses him again.

“I liked it, Jack,” Mark says sheepishly. He’s never found someone who would be rough with him before, and the fact that Jack has bitten him twice now makes his toes curl.

Jack’s face breaks out in a wide grin. “I knew you had a pain kink, you ass!” Mark lightly hits his chest.

Jack kisses his cheek and Mark climbs off his lap and returns to his previous position, though this time around he twines one leg around Jack’s and rests his head on his chest. Jack cards his fingers through Mark’s thick hair while they watch television. The more he thinks about it, the more he finds that he honestly doesn’t want to go home. It’s not just the sex, though that’s absolutely brilliant. He’s going to miss Mark like hell. He looks down at the man resting against his chest. Mark’s eyes are closed and he’s breathing deeply—he’s fallen asleep. In that moment, Jack realizes something. _He’s truly and utterly fucked._


	5. V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue heavy and there's a lot of discussion about sex. I apologize if it seems a little ooc.  
> Content warning: Talking of anal sex
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a work of fiction.

Mark stays with Jack until his flight is called. He makes Jack promise to either text him or call him when he gets home so that he knows that he made it back to Ireland safely. Jack rolls his eyes but agrees. Mark surprises them both when he kisses Jack’s cheek after they hug tight. He doesn’t want to let Jack go, but he knows he has to, and he keeps trying to remind himself that it’ll only be a few months until he sees him again.

While waiting for his own flight, Mark listens to the Game Grumps on his phone and tries to block out all of the noise in his head. It’s too early for him to be thinking about his emotions right now, and anyway, if he’s going to have an epiphany he’d rather do it in the privacy of his own bedroom. When he gets home he foregoes unpacking for the moment and he crawls into bed. As often as he flies, he’s still not used to how exhausted it makes him. Flying also gives him a headache sometimes, and lucky for him, this is one of those times.

Mark expects to be able to fall asleep quickly, considering how tired he is, but he’s having a hard time getting comfortable. It takes him an hour of tossing and turning to finally realize what his problem is— _Jack isn’t here_. Over the past several days he’s gotten so used to sleeping next to Jack that not having his warmth in the bed is strange. He’s missing being able to wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzle against his shoulder blades, and that feeling terrifies him.

•••

Jack really, really hates international flights. The way time works makes his head hurt and being stuck on a plane for eleven hours or more is not his idea of a good time. It’s early as hell in the morning, but he fires off a text to Mark to let him know that he’s made it home and then he flops onto his bed and promptly passes out into a dreamless sleep.

•••

When Mark wakes up in the morning, he finds the text from Jack and he smiles. He’s happy that he made it home safely. Having been to South Korea a few times, he knows just how exhausting it is to fly for that long, so he refrains from texting back for now just in case Jack is still asleep.

After changing his clothes and eating breakfast, Mark sits down in front of his computer and begins his after-con vlog. He shows off some of the things that people gave him and he thanks people profusely. Eventually he moves onto talking about the rest of his IndyPopCon experience, which ultimately leads him to Jack.

“Being with everyone again was fantastic,” he begins, “but what was really awesome was getting to see Jack again. Don’t get me wrong—I love my other friends to death, but I see them fairly often compared to Jack.” He smiles at the thought of his friend. “We had a ton of fun. We both met so many fans together who were so excited to see Jack and it was great to see how happy it made him. He’s really a great guy and he was so enthusiastic to meet everyone.” He rambles for a bit longer before ending the vlog and opening Premier to edit it.

While the vlog is uploading, Mark checks his social media and reblogs several fan photos from the con on Tumblr. He sets his phone down when Jack’s name pops up on Skype. He calls him and after a few rings, Jack picks up. His short, greying hair is sticking up funny on one side and he’s rubbing his eyes.

“‘Mornin’,” Jack mumbles and takes a sip of his coffee. He’s shirtless and Mark stares at his collarbones for a moment.

“Morning?” Mark asks with a laugh. “It’s almost one in the afternoon over there!” Jack sticks out his tongue and takes another long drink.

“You know damn well I’m not a morning person, Fischbach,” Jack reminds him. It had been _hell_ getting him up in time to head out to the con every morning.

“I’m uploading a vlog right now,” Mark tells him, and Jack raises his eyebrows in a gesture of “go on”. “I talked about the con and such.”

“Oh?”

“I obviously left out the more… colorful parts,” Mark says. He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“Well I didn’t really expect you to tell the whole world that you had your hand on my dick.” Mark splutters slightly. Sometimes Jack’s bluntness takes him off guard.

“Speaking of telling, did you talk to Seung-Ki?” Mark nervously chews on his bottom lip.

“Mhm. She’s glad I’m getting some action, but she’s surprised that it’s with a man.” He takes a drink and Mark watches his Adam’s apple bob when he swallows.

“Why is she surprised?” Mark asks.

“It’s been four years or somethin’ since I’ve been with a guy.” Mark’s eyebrows raise. “I had a few boyfriends between my girlfriends back when I was twenty.”

Mark’s cheeks pinken as he thought of the question he had. He wars with himself for a moment on whether or not he should ask, but his curiosity finally wins out. “So does that mean that you’ve had sex with a guy before?” Jack laughs and to Mark it sounds like bells.

“You askin’ whether I’ve been fucked in the ass?”

“Jesus, man, do you have to say it so bluntly?” Mark asks, covering his face in embarrassment. Usually the topic of sex doesn’t fluster him in the slightest, but for some reason this conversation has him turning bright pink.

Jack rolls his eyes and props his head up on his hand. He grins at Mark. “If you’re lookin’ for someone who’ll sugar coat it, you’re talkin’ to the wrong man, Fischbach.”

Mark sighs. “I know.”

“To answer your question though, yes, I have.”

Mark’s mind wanders a little and he stops it in its tracks. He’d rather not spring wood while talking to Jack on Skype. He’s got no clue why getting hard in bed with him is different than it happening while they’re talking, but it is.

“Do you prefer to top or bottom then, since you’ve done both?” Mark is genuinely curious. He’s heard a fair bit about prostate orgasms but he’s never experimented with it.

“Topping is nice because hey, you’ve got your dick in somethin’ tight,” Jack says and Mark groans quietly in exasperation. “If you think pussy is tight…” He whistles. “Ass is much, much tighter.” Mark shifts in his chair and Jack throws him a knowing look. “Bottomin’ though… Have you ever had a prostate orgasm?” Mark shakes his head no. “It’s fuckin’ amazing, man.”

“I don’t really know how,” Mark admits. He’s positive that he’s the color of a cherry at this point. “I mean, I know relatively where it is, but I’ve never tried, so…”

“Well, you can use your fingers, and you gotta crick ‘em towards your bladder.” Jack holds up his hand, his pointer finger and middle finger curved like a hook. “Or,” he begins and disappears off camera. Mark can hear him rummaging underneath his bed for something. A moment later, Jack comes back into the camera view and he sits down with a shoebox. “Or,” he says again, “you could use one of these.” He pops the lid and Mark’s eyes threaten to burst out of his head.

Jack has laid out four sex toys. There’s a weird tingling warmth in the spot just underneath Mark’s belly button. There’s a set of anal beads, a moderately sized butt plug, a brightly colored dildo, and an odd shaped thing that Mark can only guess is some kind of prostate massager. “You’d probably do best starting with the beads or the plug,” Jack says like he’s talking about the weather. He presses the button on the bottom of the plug and it bounces across the desk. Mark swallows the lump in his throat. He’s hard as hell and his cock is straining against his boxers.

“Does—does the vibration feel nice?” he asks. Jack puts the toys back in the shoebox and sets it on the floor.

“It’s fuckin’ brilliant, man. You honestly haven’t cum until you’ve had a prostate orgasm.” His blue eyes sparkle mischieviously and Mark is positive that Jack knows he’s got a hard-on. “If you try it, you’ll have to tell me how it goes, hm?” Mark shifts in his chair and has to bite back a groan. He nods in agreement and Jack chuckles lowly. “You should probably go take care of that.”

Mark flips him the bird. “Fuck you,” he says playfully. Before he can cut the feed, Jack manages to get in a “Wouldn’t you just _love_ that?” At this point, he’s starting to think that _yes, he really would love that_.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short. It's a filler between cons.  
> Content warning: Masturbation
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a fan work.

Mark has tossed his boxers on the floor and he’s laying on his bed in nothing but a t-shirt. A half-empty tube of Astroglide sits next to him while he slowly strokes his cock with a lubed hand. His conversation with Jack made him so hard that he had groaned in relief when he took off his underwear. He releases his cock and reaches down to palm at his balls; he groans deep in his throat as he rolls them in his hand while his left hand begins stroking again. Tentatively, he rubs a slick finger over his perineum, and when he presses down on it he whines embarrassingly loud.

He’s never gone any farther than this in terms of anal play before, and he’s kind of nervous. To be safe, he puts more lube on his fingers before beginning to rub at his hole. It tingles pleasantly, so he takes a deep breath and slowly pushes the tip of his index finger in. It feels strange—he definitely can’t deny that—but it’s not bad. Just different. While stroking himself with his left hand, he carefully continues pressing in until the digit is all the way in. The first small thrust makes his toes tingle. After a few moments of slow pumping, he begins to push his middle finger in as well. He hisses in pain—the stretch of muscle burns, but again, it’s not wholly unpleasant. He takes deep breaths through his nose and eventually the pain turns into a tickle of pleasure. Jack said to curve his fingers, so he tries that, and on the next thrust in, he sees stars. An uncharacteristically loud moan comes from his mouth and he bucks into his hand.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh God, yes, right there_ is all his mind can conjure up as he strokes his cock in time with the thrusting of his fingers. _Why hadn’t he tried this before?_ Every nerve ending is on fire, and even though he’s normally almost silent when masturbating, he’s moaning and whining loudly now, and he’s briefly thankful that he lives alone. He feels his muscles begin to clamp down around his fingers and when he cums, his back arches off the bed and he swears loudly. He slowly pulls his fingers out and winces. He wipes the lube on his hands off on his shirt—there’s cum all over the front of it now. He even has to wipe some off of his chin. Jesus Christ. After Mark changes his shirt and begins the laundry, he texts Jack.

**Mark: wow.**

**Jack: ahaha i take it u enjoyed yourself? ;)**

**Mark: that’s a fuckin understatement. i got cum on my CHIN. MY CHIN.**

**Jack: bet that’s a good look for you.**

Mark groans out loud and wills himself to not get another erection.

**Mark: guess you’ll just have to find out someday, won’t you?**

  


•••

 

It’s been two weeks since Jack flew back to Ireland, and Mark feels like he’s barely had a wink of sleep since. No matter what he does, he can’t get comfortable. He’s even tried spraying his body pillow with Old Spice, and though it’s nice to have something moderately Jack sized to hold onto, it’s not the same. He’s been tossing and turning for three hours, and after checking checking Skype to see that Jack is still logged on, Mark sends him a FaceTime request.

Jack answers immediately. “Why’re you callin’ me at nine in the mornin’? Isn’t it like… midnight for you?”

Mark sighs. “Yeah, it’s one o’clock.” Jack’s eyebrows furrow.

“Well, what’s wrong? Did somethin’ happen?” Mark bites down on his lip. He’s embarrassed about why he called his friend. “Mark, tell me or I’m going to assume the worst.”

“And what would the worst be?” Mark asks with a small smile.

“I dunno… That America has completely run out of ice cream and cake and you’re on your way to steal Ireland’s supply.” Mark snorts loudly and rolls onto his side where he then props his phone up on his pillow so that he can still see Jack. “Seriously though, what’s goin’ on?”

“I can’t sleep,” Mark says quietly and Jack sighs exasperatedly.

“Is that it, you big doof?”

“I can’t sleep because you’re not here,” he says even quieter, and Jack goes still for a moment. He doesn’t seem to know how to process that information, and there’s an awkward silence. His blue eyes sparkle with an undefinable emotion.

“That’s probably the gayest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Jack says with a grin that makes Mark’s heart melt, “and you’ve said some _pret-ty_ gay things to me.” Mark waits for Jack to say something else. “To be honest, my sleep has been shite too.”

“Usually I’ve got no problem sleeping alone, considering I’ve been doing it for the past three years,” Mark says. “I dunno why suddenly it’s so difficult.” Somewhere in the back of his mind though, he _knows_ why. At the moment, he refuses to acknowledge the presence of this information.

“Well, you need your sleep,” Jack tells him. “You’re a busy man.” Mark nods. “Do you want me to just talk to you until you fall asleep?” There’s a sudden prickling at the back of Mark’s eyes and nose and he’s so confused on why he wants to cry. He pushes the tears back and smiles at Jack.

“Thank you,” he says quietly. Jack begins talking, telling him about anything and everything. When Mark finally begins to snore quietly, Jack pauses in his talking to observe his friend. Mark is so gorgeous that it sometimes causes Jack literal pain. He wants to reach out and trace his features just to make sure he’s actually real. He’s getting really tired of these kind of thoughts—thoughts like these aren’t _friendship_. Thoughts like these are the kind he has about Seung-Ki. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts about anyone else, let alone Mark. Mark may be willing to fuck around with him, but that doesn’t mean he’d be willing to ever do anything else. Jack sighs.

“Goodnight, beautiful,” he says quietly before closing the connection.

_Fuck._


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!  
> Also I don't know how to end chapters so sorry bout that.
> 
> Content warnings: Explicit sexual content, dirty talk
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is merely a fan work.

Since Mark and Jack have struck up this friends with benefits type relationship, they both figured that they might as well just book a room together this time around for the con because they know that if they don’t, one will be in the other’s room every night.

 

Mark is waiting in the airport terminal for Jack’s flight to land. He’s so excited that he’s actually vibrating; he’s also incredibly nervous. He’s had two months to sort out his feelings and he’s barely closer to an answer than he was when he started. So far all he’s figured out is that it’s not _men_ he wants to fuck—it’s _Jack_. When the flight is called over the PA system as having landed, Mark paces anxiously and waits for Jack to appear.

 

After five minutes of waiting, Mark sees the familiar black beanie and he rushes over to Jack and pulls him into a tight hug. The familiar smell of his friend washes over him—old spice, blueberry, and something purely _Jack_ —and he feels his entire body relax. Jack is grinning so hard his face is beginning to hurt.

 

“I missed you,” Mark says quietly and Jack elbows him in the side lightly.

 

“I missed you too, you big goon.” Mark takes his hand and leads him to the baggage claim, and when Jack’s bags appear, Mark insists on carrying the heaviest one. Jack rolls his eyes but inside, his stomach is doing the tango at how absolutely adorable Mark is being.

  
  


As is tradition, Mark and Jack join the group for dinner. Mark makes sure to sit next to Jack and through the majority of the meal, he’s got his hand on his friend’s thigh. They’re sitting close enough that their arms brush every time they move, and when Molly offers to slide over to give them more room, Mark says that he’s fine where he is. She raises her eyebrows and gives them a curious look. Mark tries to ignore it but he knows that Molly is far too perceptive for his liking.

 

The shots had gone around the table quite a few times and Mark is very grateful that his hotel is across the street because getting back to it definitely would have been a challenge with how intoxicated he was becoming. He’s had one shot over his set limit, and when he goes to reach for the eighth shot Jack takes it out of his hand and throws it back himself.

 

“Hey, tha’ was my drink, you bitch!” Mark whines and Jack snorts.

 

“‘M cuttin’ you off, lightweight,” Jack tells him, and Mark pouts. They’re oblivious to the friends around them; Molly is patting a very giggly Wade on the top of his head, Bob is sipping a Bourbon while Mandy converses with Molly about something.

 

“It loosens me up, though,” Mark replies, still pouting. Jack leans in close and Mark can smell the cinnamon on his breath.

 

“Like I need you drunk to loosen you up,” he murmurs, and Mark’s face flushes pink and he buries his head in his arms on the table with a squeak.

 

“O-kay!” Molly declares. She has no clue what Jack said to Mark to get that reaction out of him but she would bet her left foot that it was something she didn’t want to know about. “It’s time to clear out, folks.”

 

Mark doesn’t really remember getting to the hotel room, but next thing he knows he’s tugging his shoes off and removing his jeans with a loud sigh. He really, truly hates pants. He lays down on the bed on his stomach and groans in contentment. The mattress is pillow-top and he has decided that it needs to come home with him. Jack crawls in bed and lays himself down across Mark’s back. He presses a few kisses along his spine.

 

“What’re you doin’”?” Jack asks as Mark pets the mattress.

 

“Shh, I’m seducing the bed,” he whispers loudly and Jack snorts.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ pissed.” Mark rolls over underneath him and pulls him down onto his chest; Jack’s head is resting right over Mark’s heart and the sound is beautiful.

 

“How could I be pissed with such a beautiful man on top of me?” Mark asks, still slurring his words slightly. He cards his fingers through Jack’s short, greying hair. It’s so soft.

 

“Not that kind of pissed, man,” Jack clarifies and a tiny “oh” escapes Mark’s lips. “Also, you think I’m beautiful?”

 

“Have you looked in the mirror?” Mark asks, looking down at the man currently resting on his chest. Jack is watching him with those gorgeous baby blues and it sends a tingle down his spine.

 

“I’d ask if you were drunk but I already know the answer to that question.” Mark frowns.

 

“I’m serious, you dingus,” he tells his friend.

 

“As am I!” He props his chin up on Mark’s chest. “I’ve got fucked up teeth and I’m goin’ grey and my voice is annoying as shit. Are you sure you know who you’re talkin’ about?” Mark rolls them so that they’re laying on their sides, facing each other. The moment is growing increasingly intimate but in the morning, they’ll blame it on the alcohol. Or, if they’re lucky, they won’t remember this.

 

“Your smile is one of my favorite things about you,” Mark says quietly. He softly drags his thumb over Jack’s bottom lip. “It lights up rooms, y’know?” Jack looks away, embarrassed. He’s always hated his teeth and it’s hard to believe such a compliment, especially when it’s coming from the owner of the world’s best smile. Mark crosses the small distance between them and kisses Jack slowly; it’s unlike any of their previous kisses. It’s filled with a heat that could melt steel and a fierceness that would knock Jack off his feet if he weren’t already laying down. “Who gives a fuck if you’re goin’ grey?” Mark asks while stroking his thumb along Jack’s jaw. “I’ve got grey too. We’re old.” Jack laughs quietly and presses his face to Mark’s neck. He presses soft kisses to the warm skin and he smiles when he feels Mark’s groan rumble against his lips.

 

Jack pulls back and kisses Mark’s mouth and Mark sighs against his lips. They twine their legs together. The two kiss languorously for what seems like hours until their exhaustion takes over and they slip into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

•••

 

In the morning, Jack has a dull headache. Mark, even though he overindulged, has yet again escaped the hangover beast. Jack vaguely remembers what happened last night. He knows that he and Mark snogged for a long time, and he remembers that at one point Mark said something that made his heart race, but most of the night is fuzzy around the edges.

 

Mark is glad that Jack doesn’t bring up their conversation from the night before while they’re getting ready for the con. He doesn’t know if he doesn’t remember it or if he just doesn’t want to talk about it, but whatever it is, Mark is happy that it isn’t mentioned. He blames his loose lips on the alcohol. If he hadn’t been drunk he wouldn’t have said those things out loud. _Thinking_ them and _saying_ them are two very different things, and now that he’s said them, he feels like he’s crossed a line that he can’t step back over.

 

Mark gives Jack a couple Tylenol for his headache, and before they leave, Jack reaches out and grabs his arm. As he’s about to ask “what?” Jack kisses him softly and his cheeks flush pink.

 

“What was that for?” Mark asks, taken aback. It’s a generally unspoken rule that once it’s daylight, they don’t kiss or touch or cross the physical boundaries.

 

“I just wanted one,” Jack says and hurries out the door, embarrassed. Mark grins and shuts the door behind himself.

 

•••

 

The first day of PAX is a blast. They meet hundreds of people, get enough hugs to fuel an army, and smile so much that their mouths hurt. Mark loves cons. He gets to meet the people he cares about most in this world, and at the same time he gets to make them happy as well. Seeing Jack participating in the same thing is a bonus. Jack is still a little overwhelmed, seeing as it’s only his third con, but he’s having an absolute blast. He never expects so many people to come rushing up to him in excitement, so again, he’s taken aback by how many people want to meet him.

•••

Mark is excited to return to the hotel. He’s been horny for the past two hours and it’s driving him batshit crazy. The moment the door closes behind them Mark pushes Jack up against it and begins kissing his neck. Jack gasps in surprise.

 

“Someone’s excited,” he teases and Mark nips his skin in response.

 

“You have been driving me crazy all day,” Mark says against the skin of his collarbone. He tugs sharply on the waistband of his jeans. “Wearing those fucking skintight pants and making sure that every time you bent down you did it right in front of me.”

 

“I don’t—don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jack tells him. He grabs Mark’s ass roughly and smirks when the older man groans deeply. Mark begins undoing Jack’s belt and once he’s got it undone, he drops to his knees. Jack’s eyes widen in surprise. “What’re you doin’? You don’t have to do that.” Mark looks up at Jack and his eyes are dark with lust.

 

“I want to try it,” he says, and Jack shakily nods his consent. Mark tugs Jack’s jeans down to his thighs and presses a kiss to Jack’s still clothed erection. There’s a small wet spot from where his cock is already leaking. He pulls down Jack’s boxers to where his jeans are resting. Mark has never been face to face with a dick before, but he’s seen his fair share of them through porn, school locker rooms, and strange spa trips with the Grumps. He never thought he’d ever say a dick was beautiful before, but when the thought crosses his mind, he finds he can’t really disagree with it. Jack’s cock is long and perfectly thick; the tip is flushed and it’s leaking precum.

 

Mark slowly licks a stripe up Jack’s cock from base to tip and the shaky intake of breath from above fuels him on further. He sucks on the spot just under the head, knowing that that’s one of the things that drives him crazy when he gets blown, and he’s not disappointed when Jack’s knees shake slightly and he puts one hand in Mark’s hair.

 

“Have you been th-thinking about this a lot?” Jack asks and Mark runs his tongue over the tip. The salty taste explodes across his tongue and he finds he doesn’t mind it. He’s tasted his own before, and it doesn’t taste too different. He pulls back and looks up at Jack.

 

“More than a lot,” Mark admits and returns to what he was doing previously. He takes a few inches into his mouth and strokes whats left with his hand. Jack’s hand tightens in his hair and he moans around the cock in his mouth.

 

Jack has a bit of a dirty mouth during sex, and he can’t seem to stop himself when the words “God, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth” slip out. Mark groans loudly in response and it only fuels Jack on further. “Even with a dick in your mouth you can’t keep quiet, can you?” His accent is incredibly harsh with the haze that’s clouding his brain.

 

Mark pulls back and looks up at Jack. His blue eyes are nearly completely consumed by his pupils and he’s pink high in his cheeks. “No, I can’t keep quiet,” he says. “Not when you say shit like that to me.” He takes Jack back into his mouth and works to go deeper. He doesn’t have an incredibly sensitive gag reflex, but having something of that size in his mouth is unfamiliar and he can’t take all of it without choking.

 

“You like the feeling of my cock choking you?” Jack asks, and Mark nods. Through the buzzing in his head he hears the zip of Mark’s jeans and when he looks down, he sees that Mark is fisting his own cock in time with the bobbing of his head. “Having my cock in your mouth gets you hard, does it?” Mark’s only response is to moan again and run his tongue along the spot that makes Jack’s knees buckle. Jack groans loudly and bucks his hips forward. Mark gags again and pulls away with an obscene popping noise. A string of saliva connects his lips and Jack’s cock. His lips are swollen and pink and Jack thinks he looks absolutely beautiful.

 

“Jesus,” Mark mumbles under his breath. He strokes Jack hard and fast, using his saliva as lubricant. He takes a gamble and sucks lightly on one of Jack’s balls and for a moment he thinks that Jack is going to rip a fistful of his hair out. Jack swears loudly in Irish and it goes straight to Mark’s cock. He has to squeeze the base of his dick to keep from cumming. He had no idea he had a thing for Jack speaking Irish until this exact moment. He takes Jack’s cock back into his mouth and squeezes Jack’s balls softly.

 

“Mark, I’m gonna—” Jack warns, but instead of pulling back, Mark takes Jack in as deep as he can go. He cries out as he cums and Mark groans as he cums as well. Mark swallows, grimacing slightly at the strong salty tang. He gets off his sore knees and grabs a kleenex off the bureau and wipes his hand off and tucks himself back into his pants. Jack is still leaning against the wall, albeit a little lower than he was previously. His knees have buckled slightly and his eyes are closed. He’s still catching his breath.

 

Mark pulls Jack’s boxers back up and helps him step out of his jeans. Jack sits down on the bed and watches Mark mindlessly while the other man takes off his shoes, socks, and pants. “Where the fuck did you learn to do that?” Jack asks; his voice still has a tremble in it. Mark grins at him.

 

“So it was good?” Jack scoffs.

 

“It was fuckin’ brilliant, that’s what it was.” Mark smiles brightly and kisses him on the cheek before digging through his suitcase for his pajama pants. “Seriously though, have you done that before or what?” Mark gives him a look over his shoulder. “What?” Jack asks. “That was one of the best blowjobs I’ve ever gotten!”

 

“I’ve never even kissed a guy before this. Do you really think I would have blown a dude?” Jack shakes his head ‘no’. Mark unabashedly drops his boxers and pulls on his pajamas. Jack shamelessly checks out his ass while he does so. “Was it really one of the best blowjobs you’ve ever had?” He sounds shy all of the sudden.

 

“Yeah,” Jack assures him. “That was fuckin’ amazing.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Mark sits down next to Jack and leans back against the headboard. “I just did what I know I like.”

 

“I wish I could reciprocate,” Jack says, frowning. “Crazy strong gag reflex, y’know?” Mark kisses his cheek.

 

“It’s fine,” he tells him.

 

“You sure?” Jack asks. “I mean, I could try…”

 

“I’d rather you _didn’t_ throw up on my dick, thanks,” he says and Jack swats his arm. When he’s finally sure that his legs aren’t going to give out on him again, he gets up and gets ready for bed. Mark turns on the TV and flips through channels until he settles on something about space.

 

Jack settles down and watches TV for a while before turning to Mark. “Did I cross a line with the dirty talking?” he asks, worried. He’s had a few partners who were uncomfortable with it. Mark blushes a bit and scratches at the back of his neck nervously.

 

“It’s actually one of my… _things_ ,” he admits. Jack smirks.

 

“That a kink of yours, then, eh?” He’s incredibly relieved. He has a very hard time controlling his mouth at moments like that and he doesn’t want to upset Mark.

 

“Shut up,” Mark mumbles.

 

Jack leans close so he can murmur into Mark’s ear. “You seemed to enjoy the hair pulling, too.” Mark shivers.

 

“Maybe a bit,” he says. He turns to look at Jack, who is a mere two inches from his face. “Maybe I like being manhandled a little.” Jack raises an eyebrow skeptically. “Okay, maybe quite a bit.” Jack kisses him and he can feel the smile against his lips. “Shut up and go to sleep,” he says grumpily when they part and Jack laughs and snuggles against his side.

  
Mark can’t help but think that that sound is quickly becoming his favorite noise. 


	8. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: rimming
> 
> I've never written a rimjob before so if it's atrocious, I apologize.
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is merely a fan work.

Mark is crazy distracted the next day at the con. He forgot his wallet first, and then his phone. He almost forgot to put on socks. Jack is a little worried but he chalks it up to the fact that Mark has ADD, and it’s probably just a rough day. Mark knows better than that.

 

Jack is the reason why he’s distracted.

 

He’s the reason that he keeps forgetting what he’s talking about as he greets fans, and why he keeps forgetting the PIN for his credit card when he’s buying lunch or a snack, and why he even forgot his own middle name for a few seconds. Sean William McLoughlin has lodged himself firmly in his brain and he just won’t get out. He does fine when he’s on his own. He remembers how to get back from the bathroom and where the booth he's supposed to meet Jack at is located, but the second he gets in Jack’s presence, all brain function ceases to work properly.

 

He gets caught up in the way that Jack talks with his whole body, bouncing on the balls of his feet and gesticulating wildly with his hands; he loses his train of thought every time he smiles, which is probably why he can’t concentrate at all because the fucker never stops grinning. Mark knows this is bad. This is very, very bad.

 

He thinks he might be falling in love.

 

That thought absolutely terrifies him.

 

•••

 

Jack watches Mark eat his pizza. They’re sitting in the hotel room watching _Harry Potter_ , and Mark is quiet. Mark is never quiet. “You okay?” Jack asks.

 

“Yeah,” Mark says. He slowly chews the bite he’s taken. “Just tired, I guess.”

 

“Are you sure? You know if there’s somethin’ wrong you can tell me,” Jack reminds him. Mark smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Jack,” he assures his friend. “The con wore me out today. I’ll be recharged in the morning.” Jack frowns, but Mark has given him no reason to not believe him, so he lets it drop.

 

After dinner, Mark takes a long shower. While he’s in there, he decides to take whatever confusion his brain is throwing at him and shove it into a tiny little box in the back of his head. He doesn’t want to think about it and he doesn’t _need_ to think about it. Jack has a girlfriend. He’s straight, or at least, he thinks he is—he’s still not completely sure what’s going on with that and he doesn’t really care at the moment. They’re best friends and despite the fact that last night he had Jack’s dick in his mouth, a declaration of feelings would most definitely fuck things up. Sex is good. Feelings are bad.

 

When he finally gets out of the shower, Mark snuggles up to Jack in bed. He allows himself to be the little spoon for the first time in a long while. Jack presses soft kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck and he sighs contentedly. He can deal with this. He focuses on the sensations and not the emotions, and it works.

 

_It’s just sex._

 

•••

 

Just like last time, Jack is staying a few days after the con so that he can spend more time with Mark. Ireland is a really long way away and he doesn’t know when he’ll be able to see him next. Jack is leaning against Mark’s shoulder, watching him play a game when he asks “Have you ever had a rimjob before?” and for a moment he thinks Mark is going to have a heart attack. On screen, his character dies.

 

“Have I ever _what_?” Mark asks, his voice shrill.

 

“Have you ever had a rimjob?” he repeats. “You know, where someone puts their tongue—” Mark waves his hands frantically.

 

“I know what it is!” His face is slowly turning red and Jack finds it hilarious. “No, I haven’t.” He pauses. “Have _you_?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Jack replies nonchalantly and Mark’s eyes widen. “It’s not that big of a deal, Mark.”

 

“Oh, ho, ho, I beg to differ,” he says, abandoning the game and turning to face the Irishman. “Someone has their tongue _on your asshole_ and you’re saying it’s not a big deal.”

 

Jack shrugs. “You had my balls in your mouth,” he points out, and Mark’s face flushes even darker.

 

“That’s different!” he splutters.

 

“No, not really.”

 

“Jack, do I have to explain to you what an asshole is?”

 

Jack rolls his eyes. “I’m clean!” he says indignantly. “I have very good hygiene, thank you very much.”

 

“I don’t doubt the fact that you do, considering I’ve had your dick in my face,” Mark tells him, “but it’s still an _asshole_.”

 

Jack raises his eyebrow. “You put your fingers up there, didn’t ya?” Mark crosses his arms and frowns. When he opens his mouth, Jack cuts him off. “If you say _‘but that’s different’_ I’m going to shove you off the fuckin’ bed, Fischbach.”

 

“Where are you even going with this?” Mark asks, if only to not be thrown off of the bed and onto the floor.

 

“Just thought you might enjoy it, that’s all.” Mark’s eyes widen again and Jack thinks that if they get any bigger they’re going to fall out of his head. “They feel pretty damn amazing, and since I can’t really blow you, I figured maybe I could reciprocate that way.”

 

All Mark can say is, “You want to lick my ass?” and Jack bursts out laughing. Mark pouts and through the laughter, Jack leans in to kiss his bottom lip.

 

“I just thought you might like to try it, try somethin’ new.” He kisses Mark again. “You don’t have to do anythin’ you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Mark shifts nervously. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been interested when he saw it in porn. He's very aware that porn is very unrealistic but everyone who receives them in porn seems to enjoy them. "You said they feel nice?"

 

"Mhm. Think about it. It feels amazin’ when you rub your hole with your fingers, yeah?" Mark nods. "Now imagine that but with a tongue."

 

" _Oh_ ," he says shakily. He feels his cock throb and he shifts again. Jack grins.

 

" _Oh_ is right." He kisses Marks neck slowly and Mark tilts his head to give him better access. Jack moves the laptop to the floor before pushing Mark onto his back. This is the first time he's not been in control in some way and it’s ... not _bad_ , but it's new. He finds that it's a nice turn of events. Jack sucks on his neck right over his pulse point and he moans quietly.

 

"Don't... Hickey," he mumbles and Jack releases the spot.

 

"Oops," Jack mumbles upon seeing the red splotch, and Mark rolls his eyes. He can always wear a hoodie. Jack flicks a thumb over one of Mark’s nipples and the resulting whine goes straight to his groin. He slowly makes his way down Mark’s torso, kissing and worshipping as he goes. When he sucks on the scar running down to his belly button Mark whispers _"fuck"_ quietly and squirms.

 

Jack hooks his fingers into the waistband of Mark’s pajamas and tugs them down to his thighs. His cock springs free and rests against his stomach. Jack wraps his hand around it and gives it a slow stroke. Mark whimpers quietly and arches his hips. Jack takes a gamble and takes the head into his mouth, surprising Mark. He swears loudly and digs his fingers into the bed sheet. He runs his tongue along the slit a few times before pulling back and urging Mark onto his hands and knees. Mark blushes, feeling vulnerable. He feels incredibly exposed but at the same time he likes the fact that Jack is very much in charge in this moment.

 

Jack presses kisses across the cheeks of Mark’s ass, squeezing them periodically. He takes a gamble and brings his hand down sharply on one of them, and Mark moans wantonly. His arms shake, and when Jack does it again, his elbows buckle and he buries his face into the pillow. Jack sucks his thumb into his mouth for a moment before spreading Mark’s cheeks. He rubs his spit-slicked digit across the pucker of skin and the muffled moan from the head of the bed fuels him forward.

 

Slowly, he drags the flat of his tongue over Mark’s hole, and he’s rewarded with a loud “ _Fuck_!” from Mark. He takes his time, using his tongue flatly to begin working him open before he presses his tongue in past the muscle. Mark’s legs are shaking and he’s making obscene noises into the pillow because _good fucking Lord_ it feels amazing. Jack pulls back for a moment and Mark whimpers at the loss, rocking his hips back to try and find the friction again.

 

Jack sucks on two of his fingers, taking care to make sure they’re thoroughly coated before slowly pressing them into Mark. Mark’s head shoots up off the pillow and he swears again. He rocks back against the fingers inside him and when Jack curls his fingers and hits his prostate, he sees stars.

 

“Please,” he begs.

 

“Please what?” Jack asks as he scissors his fingers.

 

“I don’t even know,” Mark cries, pressing his face back into the pillow, “but _please_.” Jack chuckles and works at him with his fingers and tongue. He’s rocking back against Jack’s face and hand and he’s positive that if he doesn’t cum _right this second_ he’s going to die, he’s going to literally die, but God, what a fucking way to go. Jack hits his prostate again and his orgasm hits him with the force of a freight train. “ _Fuck, Sean_!” he shouts into the pillow.

 

Jack fists his cock quickly in his pants and when Mark cries his name he cums with a moan. Mark’s entire body sags and Jack removes his fingers. He crawls off the bed and grabs a new pair of boxers from his bag before heading into the bathroom. He brings out a damp washcloth that he lays next to Mark, who is laying on his back with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath.

 

He changes his pants and brushes his teeth. He honestly doesn’t mind, but he knows that Mark won’t kiss him unless he brushes them. When he comes back out, Mark has wiped the cum off the duvet and has tugged his pajamas back up. He’s still laying on his back and he looks dazed as all hell.

 

Jack crawls back on to the bed and he peppers Mark’s face with kisses. Mark kisses him lazily before he lays down on top of the older man, who wraps his arms around him. Mark nuzzles his cheek and presses a kiss to his temple.

 

“That was amazing,” he says sleepily.

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Jack tells him.

 

“I’m not even kidding when I say that that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had,” Jack feels a surge of pride at the words. Mark sighs deeply and Jack kisses his shoulder. “I’m sleepy.”

 

Jack laughs quietly. “Then go to sleep, you goon.”

 

“But I don’t wanna miss any of my time with you,” he tells him. Jack’s tummy erupts with butterflies.

 

“If we take a nap we’re still spending time together,” he points out.

 

“But I’m not awake for it,” Mark counters. Jack scoots up so he can give him a kiss.

 

“I’m not goin’ anywhere for a few more days, Mark.” He kisses him again. “Go to sleep.” Mark tightens his grip on Jack and shifts them so that they’re laying on their side. Mark presses his face against Jack’s neck and twines their legs together.

 

“Okay,” he breathes. “G’night, Jack.”

 

Jack listens to Mark’s breathing even out. He traces nonsense patterns across the skin of his back and briefly wonders if he could count all the freckles on Mark’s shoulders if he wanted to. He’s well and truly fucked and he’s very aware of it. He just hopes that if he ignores it, it’ll go away.

  
But when Mark mumbles his name in his sleep, he knows that the feelings aren’t leaving him any time soon. He’s so, so screwed.


	9. VIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: Dirty talk, fingering, anal sex
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a fan work.

Mark and Jack have been out all day exploring Seattle. They haven’t done much except sight-see and eat a lot of food, but Mark declares himself accomplished because he manages to get Jack to the top of the Space Needle, though the second the Irishman looks out, he lets out a high pitched squeal and buries his face in Mark’s chest. Mark gives him the benefit of the doubt and they leave a few minutes later, and once they’re safely on the street again, Jack whacks Mark upside the head.

“What was that for?” Mark cries, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“For takin’ me that far off the ground, you bastard.”

 

“You agreed to it,” Mark points out, and in response, Jack whacks him again.

  
  


•••

 

When they return to the hotel room, it’s nearing eleven at night. Jack’s flight leaves in twelve hours. They should be asleep, but instead, Mark is sliding his hands up Jack’s stomach underneath his shirt and sucking at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Jack is rolling his hips against Mark’s leg, trying to get some much needed friction. Mark takes pity on him and deftly unbuttons his jeans and wraps his hand around Jack’s cock. Jack whines quietly.

 

“Mark,” he says breathily, and Mark pulls back from his assault on Jack’s collarbones. He’s still slowly stroking his cock, and he’s loving how much complication the simple motion is giving Jack while he’s trying to speak.

 

“Yes?” Mark answers. He rubs his thumb across the slit and Jack’s eyes flutter shut for a moment.

 

“I want…”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he finally manages, and Mark’s hand pauses in its ministrations. Jack bites down on his lip. “Why’d you stop?” Mark pulls back and sits on his knees. “Mark?”

 

Mark’s hands are shaking slightly, and he hopes that Jack doesn’t notice. It’s not that he’s opposed to the idea—quite the opposite, really—but he’s afraid that if they do this, he really won’t be able to turn back. He’s never been the kind of guy that does one night stands. He’s had a few in his lifetime, sure, but he prefers it when he knows and cares about the person before having actual intercourse with them. Handjobs and grinding like two horny teenagers is one thing; having _sex_ is a whole different ballgame.

 

His entire problem here is that he _does_ care about Jack. He cares about him a lot more than he’s sure he should, and by doing this, he’s probably jumping over a cliff that he can never fully climb back out of.

 

But it also might be his only chance.

 

“Mark?” Jack repeats, propping himself up on his elbows. “We don’t have to do anythin’ you’re not comfortable with.”

 

Mark sucks his bottom lip between his teeth. “I’m comfortable with it,” he says. “I’m actually more than comfortable with it, if I’m being completely honest.” Jack grins and tugs on the bottom of Mark’s shirt.

 

“Oh, yeah? Have you been thinkin’ about this a lot?” He pulls Mark’s shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor before removing his own. Mark tugs on Jack’s jeans until they slide down to his thighs, where he then kicks them off.

 

Mark breathes out slowly. “You have no idea,” he murmurs and begins to press kisses across Jack’s navel and down to where his cock is poking out of his boxers. Jack runs his fingers through Mark’s thick locks as he begins to suck at him.

 

“Tell me,” Jack commands.

 

Between kisses and licks to the cock in his hand, Mark says, “I think about it all the time. The first time was when you showed me your toys.” He tugs Jack’s boxers off, leaving him completely nude. Quickly, he shucks off his own jeans. This is the first time they’ve been fully naked together. “I immediately thought of you on your bed with a vibrator buried in your ass.” Jack makes a noise close to a growl and grabs ahold of his cock and Mark’s, and he begins to stroke them slowly.

 

“And then what?” he asks.

 

“And then I decided that I’d rather it be me buried in you than a toy.” Mark nips at Jack’s bottom lip before kissing him hard. “Lube?”

 

“‘S’in my bag,” he answers; his accent is coming on incredibly strong. While Mark is grabbing the lube, Jack turns onto his stomach and gets onto his hands and knees. He jumps in surprise when Mark presses a kiss to one of his arsecheeks.

 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Mark murmurs against the skin. He squeezes the other one before popping the cap on the lube and pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. He’s only ever done this to himself, and it was only a few times, so he’s nervous. Slowly, he presses his index finger into Jack, and once he hits the first knuckle, he stops. “Is this okay?”

 

“Keep going,” Jack urges, and he works at it until he’s got two fingers in him. Jack is whining quietly at each thrust of his fingers and the noise is music to his ears. “If you could do three, that’d be great.” Mark raises his eyebrows and Jack turns his head to look back at Mark. “You’re kinda thick an’ I wanna make sure I’m stretched, yeah?” Mark blushes and applies more lube before carefully pushing three fingers against the protesting muscle.

 

It’s so _tight_. He has no idea how he’s going to fit his cock in there. When he has all three fingers in as far as they’ll go, he curls his fingers forward and Jack cries out. Mark grins wickedly and does it again when he pulls his fingers back. He quickly works up a pace of grazing Jack’s prostate on the outward thrust, and soon he’s fucking himself back against Mark’s fingers.

 

“You fuckin’ tease,” Jack growls. “Fuck me already.”

 

Mark tugs his wallet out of his jeans and finds the condom he has inside it. He tears open the foil and rolls it on before pouring more lube onto his hand. The condom is already pre-lubricated but he can never be too careful, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt Jack. Slowly, _oh so slowly_ , he pushes the head of his cock in. He can hear Jack breathing deeply through his nose. He pauses half way in, breathing rapidly.

 

He needs to stopfor a moment because _good God_ , it’s tight and he doesn’t know what else to do with himself other than stop for a second because if he doesn’t, he’s going to just thrust all the way in and he’ll be goddamned if he’s gonna do that and risk hurting Jack. He doesn’t move until Jack rocks back against him, and after what seems like ages, his hips are flush with the back of Jack’s thighs.

 

“Move,” Jack demands, his voice cracking. Mark starts out slow, but eventually Jack pushes his hips back against him. “C’mon, I’m not made of fuckin’ glass, Fischbach.” He’s got his head turned back to face Mark, and the fire in his eyes makes every nerve ending in Mark’s body light up.

 

Mark reaches up to grab hold of Jack’s shoulder for better leverage and he pulls out slowly before thrusting harshly back in. The smack of skin on skin echoes through the room and Jack cries out. “Fuck, yes, just like that.” He fucks Jack hard, relishing in the sound of his hips meeting his thighs on every thrust.

 

“So tight,” Mark groans. He leans down to press kisses along Jack’s spine, and the change in angle causes him to slam right into Jack’s prostate.

 

Jack makes a loud keening noise. “Right there, fuck, right there!” Mark continues to kiss and nip across his back while his free hand strokes at Jack’s cock. He can feel his orgasm building up in the base of his spine, and he quickens his pace. A few seconds later Jack cries his name and cums, covering Mark’s hand and the bedspread beneath them. The tightening of Jack’s muscles around his cock is almost painful, and for a moment Mark can’t breathe from the force of it. Jack’s given name slips from his mouth for the second time and he bites down on Jack’s shoulder. Jack groans at the sudden pain; it helps clear his head a bit from the fog of pleasure that’s clouding his brain.

 

Mark disposes of the used condom in the bathroom and brings out a warm washcloth for Jack to use to clean himself up. He wipes the duvet down and tosses the rag on the floor. Neither bother to put their boxers back on, and Mark slides in behind Jack. He presses butterfly kisses to his shoulders and the back of his neck.

 

“That was fuckin’ amazing,” Jack says quietly. Mark kisses the spot just behind his ear.

 

“Yeah?” Jack turns his head so he can look at the man behind him.

 

“You were there, weren’t you?” Mark chuckles and kisses Jack’s nose. “Whoever else has fucked you before sure is lucky.” Mark can feel his cheeks heating up.

 

“Shut up and go to sleep,” he says abashedly. Jack kisses him chastely before turning back around. He grabs the hand that’s resting on his side and pulls it up to his chest, where he then threads his fingers through Mark’s. Mark has the sudden overwhelming urge to cry.

 

“G’night, Mark.”

  
“Goodnight, Jack,” Mark whispers. He presses his face against Jack’s shoulder and wills himself to stay strong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Handjobs, grinding
> 
> Sorry it's taken so long to update. I've had writers block. I also apologize for the fact that I never know how to end chapters.
> 
> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye. It is purely a fan work.

When Jack finally rouses into consciousness, the sun is filling the hotel room with warm, yellow light. It takes him a few seconds to realize why he’s awake—Mark is pressing kisses to his shoulder and the back of his neck while his left hand rubs circles on his tummy. He switches back and forth from rubbing circles to stroking Jack’s happy trail. Jack hums contentedly.

“Good mornin’ to you, too,” Jack says, his voice crackly. In response, Mark presses his hips against Jack’s bare backside. He’s hard, and Jack is halfway there. Jack moans quietly when Mark bites the shell of his ear and wraps his hand around his cock, giving it a slow stroke.

Mark laves Jack’s neck with his tongue and his teeth while he strokes him; Jack’s hips rock against his hand, causing him to also move his hips against Mark’s cock. They set up a rhythm of slow grinding and it’s glorious. Jack hasn’t had sleepy morning sex in years, nor has Mark. For once, Mark is quiet, only releasing shaky breaths every now and then. He’s keeping his mouth busy with Jack’s neck and shoulder. Jack however, is making a constant stream of low moans and whimpers.

“Fuck, Mark, I—I’m gonna—” he stutters out before cumming across his stomach and Mark’s hand. Mark rolls his hips a few more times, and Jack feels the warmth spread over his arse. Between heavy breaths, Jack says, “Well, that was one helluva way to start the day,” and Mark chuckles. He grimaces. “I need a shower, though.” Mark presses one last kiss to his neck and reluctantly releases the Irishman.

He grins smugly when Jack limps slightly to the bathroom. Jack sees the smug, shit-eating grin on Mark’s face and he tells him to shut the fuck up. Mark just laughs.

Once Jack is in the shower, Mark lets out a long sigh and rubs at his eyes. He doesn’t want Jack to leave, but at the same time he kind of wants him to disappear from his mind completely because then he wouldn’t be so goddamn confused. He has no idea what he’s doing or where he’s going with this and he hates it. He hates not being in control of this aspect of his life. Sure, being lonely and sexually frustrated sucked, but he knew what he was doing. There were no weird emotions and self doubts and questions that he just really did not want to think about. The only emotion he usually had for this was the occasional pang of loneliness, and he could solve that by calling up a friend—usually Jack—or by getting on tumblr or something to interact with fans.

This, however? He has no fucking idea how to fix this.

 

* * *

 

Saying goodbye this time is a lot harder than it was the last time. When Jack’s flight is called, Mark hugs him so tight that he thinks he might snap, but he doesn’t really mind. He knows that Mark is trying to convey his words through aggressive hugging. Mark buries his face in Jack’s neck.

“I’ll miss you,” he mumbles against the skin. It feels like everyone is staring at him and he’s trying to ignore it.

“I’ll miss you, too, you big goober,” Jack says, and Mark pulls away from him to see his beautiful, dorky smile. He can’t help but smile back. “We’ll find a time before the next con to see each other, yeah?” Mark nods.

“Yeah.”

The flight is called over the PA again. “I’ve got to go.” The sudden urge to say _“I love you”_ hits Jack like a tidal wave and he hastily grabs his carry-on. “I’ll text you when I get home.” Mark smiles.

“You’re finally catching on,” Mark teases. “I’ll talk to you then.”

During the one hour wait time for his own flight, Mark watches Game Grumps to keep distracted. He silently thanks Dan and Arin for always being able to make his brain shut up, even if its for just a little while.

* * *

 

Jack spends his entire flight silently losing his mind. He had had to physically stop himself from saying “I love you” to Mark and it’s scaring the bejeesus out of him. He loves Mark, yeah. He’s his best friend. But does he _love_ him?

Jack panics more when he can’t immediately say no to the question. The fact that he has to even think about the answer sets off sirens in his head.

How has he even allowed this to happen? He has a girlfriend for fuck’s sake! He loves _her_...Right? Jack burrows into the travel pillow he brought with him and stares out the window at the clouds. He loves Seung-Ki, he knows he does, but something has changed. He’s more excited to Skype Mark than he is his own girlfriend at this point.

And, on top of everything else, Mark doesn’t like him like that. They flirt and they fuck but that’s the entirety of that side of their relationship. Mark has even said that he’s straight. All things considered, Jack decides he should probably have a long talk with his girlfriend.

  
Things have changed, and whether they’re good or bad remains to be seen.


	11. VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken a while and I'm sorry if this chapter seems stilted. I wrote it over the course of several days. Writer's block is my favorite thing ever.
> 
> Also, I just had to slip in some feels on Danny's end. I can't help myself.

Mark has been home for roughly a week before he decides that he needs to talk to someone about whatever it is that's happening between him and Jack. Naturally, he wants to talk to Bob or Wade since he's known them for so long, but seeing as they also know the person in question, that's not an option. Instead, he settles on Danny.

 

"What's the happs, Markipiler?" Dan asks with a goofy grin on his face. Only Danny could say 'happs' without Mark wanting to smack him. Mark settles down next to Dan on the Grump couch. Dan is practicing a game so that he doesn't royally fuck up on Grumps.

 

He watches Dan play in silence for several minutes before he blurts out, "Have you ever been in love before?"

 

"Whoa!" Dan shouts, pulling up the pause screen. Mark is staring down into his lap, pretending to be fascinated with his jeans. "What brought this on?"

 

"I... Can you answer the question first?" His voice sounds incredibly small and he doesn't like it one bit.

 

Dan puts his hand on Mark's shoulder in a brief, comforting gesture. "Once," he answers after a long pause. Mark notes that Dan looks wistful. His brown eyes have a far away look to them and there's a small, melancholy smile on his face. Mark wants to ask who it is that makes Dan look like that, but deep down, he has a feeling that he knows who the older man is thinking about.

 

"How did you know?" Mark finally asks.

 

Dan runs his fingers through his unruly hair and chuckles lowly. "I knew when I came to the realization that even if I was on fire, burning at the stake, seeing their smile would make it all feel okay, you know? Like, even if I were going mad with all these screams in my head, I'd be able to make out their laugh through all the insanity." Mark feels like he's about to be sick. He swears quietly and puts his face in his hands.

 

"Oh, God," he mumbles.  _This is it_ , he thinks,  _this is where I die._ Or, at least, this is where he  _wants_ to die. He's in love with Jack. He's so, so fucking in love with Jack and he doesn't know how he didn't realize it until now because  _fuck_ , it's been staring him in the face for months now and it took Dan spouting poetic nonsense for him to figure it out. 

 

Dan claps his hand down on Mark's back and rubs in small, soothing circles. "You're in love, aren't you?" he asks solemnly. Mark just nods. "Can I ask who it is?" Mark peeks up at his friend through his fingers.

 

"I—He... it's just..." He trails off. His brain isn't functioning properly at the moment, and forming sentences isn't going as planned.

 

" _He_?" Dan asks, surprised. When Mark removes his hands from his face, Dan holds his hands up as if to say  _wait_. "I'm not judging, I just didn't know that about you."

 

"That makes two of us," Mark mumbles. He pulls off his glasses and rubs at his eyes. 

 

Dan is confused. "How does that work?"

 

Mark shrugs. "I guess I've just been so far in the back of the closet that I've been in Narnia," he muses. "Maybe it's a one-person thing. I don't know, man." He sighs and leans back against the couch. "Sexuality is confusing."

 

"Yep," Dan agrees, popping the  _p_  sound. They sit in silence for a long while, listening to the start menu music looping on the television. "So... are you going to do anything about your feelings for this guy or...?"

 

Mark sighs. "I don't know. I want to go see him for Christmas, since we won't be able to spend time together until God knows when."

 

"What's stopping you?" Dan asks. 

 

"Feelings are scary," Mark mumbles, and Dan laughs. Mark can't help but crack a small smile—Danny has that effect on people. 

 

"They are, but what's even scarier is not knowing what could have been, man." Dan pats Mark's knee. "Visit him. Talk. You'll be angry with yourself forever if you don't do it." Mark nods in agreement. 

 

He hates to admit it, but Danny's right.

* * *

 

Jack watches Mark on his computer screen as he idly spins in his chair and twirls a pen between his beautiful fingers. He takes a nice, long sip of his coffee, relishing in the heat that pools in his belly. His first cup of coffee always feels the best.

 

It's roughly midnight for Mark, and he's waiting for a video to finish rendering before he can drop it in his queue. He's been talking nonsense for the past ten minutes while Jack attempts to rouse himself further into the land of the living with caffeine, and while he's mid-ramble, an idea occurs to him.

 

"Hey, Jack, how long will you be at your parent's house during Christmas?" 

 

"Probably a week or so. Why?" 

 

"Well," Mark begins as he spins back and forth in his chair, "I go see my mom and family for about a week, and I usually leave right before New Years..."

 

Jack made a hand motion that urged Mark to continue.

 

"I was thinking that, you know, maybe if you've got the time, I could come visit you?" 

 

Jack nearly drops his coffee cup, which would be a very bad thing indeed. He doesn't need piping hot coffee on his crotch, and he's pretty sure his keyboard wouldn't appreciate it much either. "You want to come see me?" he squeaks out, cursing the fact that he hasn't had enough time to warm up his voice for general conversation.

 

Mark looks bashful. "Well, yeah," he says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "I miss you." Jack can feel his heart doing the tango inside of his ribcage and he briefly wonders if Mark can see it beating out of his chest.

 

"I miss you, too," Jack murmurs. "I should be back home from seein' family around the twenty ninth." Mark quickly picks up his phone and shifts through his calendar. He's planning on being in Ohio until the twenty eighth or the twenty ninth, and he figures that he could just fly from Ohio to Ireland. 

 

"I'll just fly from Ohio to Ireland, then," Mark tells Jack while he scratches his chin mindlessly. He's already mentally planning out videos and all of the things he's going to need to take with him. And what the hell should he get Jack for Christmas? Neither of them are very materialistic, and Jack has all the technological components for his computer that he could want at the moment, so Mark is at a loss.

 

Jack watches Mark pitter around on his phone with a scrunched-up face while he finishes his coffee. He knows Mark well enough to know that he's already planning four months in advance and that he's going to drive himself up the wall before October even ends. 

 

They both decide that December just can't get here fast enough.

 


	12. XII

Jack doesn’t get a chance to talk to Seung-Ki until a few days after he and Mark have made plans for him to visit after Christmas. He feels nervous while he listens to the Skype ringtone, but he’s not entirely sure why. He hasn’t been nervous to talk to her since the first time they met.

 Seung-Ki’s smiling face pops up on the screen and Jack can’t help but return the smile. She’s so gorgeous that it hurts him, sometimes. “Hey,” he says.

“Hey yourself,” Seung-Ki replies. “How are you?”

 “I’m doin’ pretty good. Been back from PAX for almost two weeks, so things have settled down. I don’t need to run around like a chicken with my head cut off making videos.” He sighs. Jack  _loves_  cons, and not just because he gets to see Mark. He gets to meet all the people that look up to him and that he can make laugh, and it’s overwhelming, but at the same time it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever experienced. The only problem, though, is making enough videos for the length of time he’s gone. That part always sucks.

“Oh?” Seung-Ki brushes a stray piece of her hair back behind her ear. “How was the convention? Did you spend time with Mark?” Jack can’t help but blush slightly.

“The con was great! I got to meet tons of fans, and we all had a panel and that was fantastic.” He pauses, and Seung-Ki just stares at him, waiting for him to continue. “Yeah, I spent time with Mark.”

“Did that go okay?” Jack can feel his blush deepening by the second.

  “Uh, yeah, yeah, that went great.” Jack takes a long drink from the glass of water he has in an attempt to buy his blush time so it can go the fuck away. He can see in the little preview window of his own webcam that he’s the color of a fucking tomato. “Mark, er—Mark’s gonna come stay with me for a bit after Christmas.”

“Are you going to tell him?” Jack is confused.

“Tell him what?”

 “That you’re in love with him, silly.”

 Jack drops his water in his lap and squeals at the cold temperature. “What?” he shrieks incredulously.

Seung-Ki looks amused. She’s covering her mouth to hide her giggles. “Don’t tell me you weren’t aware?”

“Aware of what?” Jack asks as he shimmies out of his drenched pajama pants. “Aware that ice water is fucking  _cold_ ? ‘Cause I guarantee you I have never been more aware of that than I am now.” Seung-Ki purses her lips and Jack quiets his complaints down while he puts on a new pair of trousers.

 "Were you not aware that you're in love with your friend Mark?" Seung-Ki asks, re-wording it so that Jack can't miss the question this time. Jack bites down on his lip nervously and he refuses to meet his girlfriend's eyes. He doesn't know how to tell her that he loves Mark more and more every day and there's absolutely nothing he can do to stop it. He's tried, oh  _God_ , he's tried, but he's stuck on a roller coaster that he didn't sign up to get onto.

His silence tells her everything.

 

* * *

Mark begins to notice the looks that he and Jack share when he edits videos that they've collaborated in. They've always flirted—they're both flirting machines, and it's been going on since day one—but this is different. There's an underlying tone that resides in the teasing words, and Mark hopes that the viewers haven't picked up on it. If he was just shown footage of two people teasing each other in such a manner, he would assume they were fucking. 

Since his talk with Danny, Mark has acknowledged that he's in love with Jack. He hasn't come to terms with it yet, though, and the ever-looming date of when he goes to Ireland looms closer every day, and along with it, Mark's panic increases. So far, they've just been in hotels together. It's personal but not  _too_  personal. It's not  _home_. But he's going to be in Jack's apartment. In his country. In his  _room_. Logically, he knows that if they lived in the same town, they'd be at each other's house all the time, but because they don't, it's different. It feels like a step in an incredibly intimate direction and God knows Mark wants that, but Jack has a girlfriend. For Jack, he's his best friend, sure, but it's also only sex. Mark is so very aware that he's throwing himself to the dogs at this point, but he also knows that this is the only way he's going to get to have Jack. At this point, he'll take him any way he can have him.

* * *

Jack feels bad that they have to take the bus back to his apartment, but Mark assures him that it's not a problem. He was very aware that Jack can't drive, and it's not a big deal. To try and make up for it, Jack carries the heaviest of Mark's bags up the three flights of stairs to his apartment. Mark chuckles from behind him while he fishes out his keys.

"My big, strong man," Mark drawls with an over-the-top Southern accent. "Carryin' so many bags for lil' ol' me?"

"Shut up before I decide to leave you on the doorstep," Jack grumbles and carries the bags in. Mark snorts.

"Is that what Irish hospitality is?" He shuts the door behind himself. "Threatening to leave your guests out on the stoop in the freezing cold?"

"You'd be in the hallway you big smelly," Jack teases, sticking his tongue out at his friend. He takes Mark's coat from him once he shrugs it off his shoulders and he hangs it on the hook by the door. 

There's a long beat of silence after Mark slips his shoes off and puts them next to Jack's. He's not sure who moves first, but Jack is suddenly wrapped tight in Mark's arms. Jack buries his face against the older man's neck and breathes in his cologne and body wash, and that underlying thing that is just  _Mark_ , and immediately, he feels right at home.


	13. XIII.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviews and leaves kudos. I haven't really been replying to reviews because I feel like I'm repeating myself every time. I want you to know though that I appreciate it so much and it puts a smile on my face. Thank you.
> 
> Also, I have no clue what's going on with this chapter so just... [waves hands]  
> Next chapter is gonna get touchy and feely. Prepare yourselves. 8)
> 
> Also tense changes? Sorry.

Mark has been in Ireland for almost a week now, and he's having a total blast. The night that he had arrived, Jack had ushered him to his bedroom and cuddled up next to him. Mark had tried to protest, but Jack had told him to 'shut the fuck up and sleep you bastard', and Mark had really had no choice but to follow through with the man's orders. The next day over breakfast, Jack had sheepishly handed Mark his Christmas present, which turned out to be a book about space, complete with gorgeous, HD color photos and all the scientific jargon one man could ever need. There was also a miniature graph paper notebook to replace the one he had completely ass-mastered with his coffee a few months back. It was such a simple thing, but Mark thought he might cry. He had then proceeded to fish the heavy box that held Jack's present out of one of his suitcases. Jack looked alarmed at the size of the container.

"What the fuck did you get me? Jesus, man!" Mark set it down carefully, seeing as it was fragile.

 

"Open it and find out, nerd," he teased, prodding the back of Jack's head. Jack had swatted at him and he sat down across from his friend and drank some more of his morning coffee.

 

Jack tugged open the box and he stared into it for a long moment before pulling out one of the items. It was a bright yellow coffee mug with a llama on it. The llama had a Salvidor Dali mustache, and it was inscribed with the words "Dali Llama". Jack snorted loudly and pulled out another one, this time shaped like a donut. There was another that had a middle finger popping out of the bottom of it, and there was even one with the word "BOSS" emblazoned across the side in menacing black letters. Jack set the mugs down and he had nearly tackled Mark out of his chair.

 

"You're such a fucking dweeb and I love it," Jack had told Mark while pressing kisses all over his face. "So stupid."

 

"So does this mean you like them?" Mark had asked with a grin.

 

Jack had rolled his eyes at Mark's stupid question. What a goon.

 

* * *

Currently, Mark sits next to Jack while they trade off on GTA. Jack is ten times better at this than Mark is, a fact of which Jack reminds him every time he dies. Eventually, Mark gives up and lays down with his head in Jack's lap while he watches him run around Los Santos. 

 

It's an incredibly domestic situation, and it's one that Mark wishes he could have on hand whenever he wanted. Something has changed between them, and Mark still hasn't put his finger on what it is. There's more of a... relationship-esque underlying tone than there used to be, and Mark doesn't really know what to do about it. He wants it—oh, how he wants it—but Jack has a girlfriend... He sighs deeply, and Jack pauses the game.

 

"Everythin' okay?" he asks, slightly concerned. "That was one big fuckin' sigh."

 

Mark stares up at Jack, and that prickly feeling pokes at the back of his eyes and he has to will himself not to cry. "Yeah..." He doesn't sound convincing, so he clears his throat and tries again. "Yeah, I'm just getting a slight headache." He gets off Jack and stands. "I'm going to lay down for a bit."

 

"Are you sure everythin' is alright, Mark?" Jack asks again. He has no reason to  _not_  trust Mark, but he has a feeling that Mark isn't telling the entire truth.

 

Mark waves his hand in dismissal. "I'll be back to normal in a few hours. Don't worry about it." Jack frowns and settles back onto the couch. He doesn't feel like playing video games anymore.

 

* * *

Mark wakes up a few hours later to the feeling of fingers carding through his hair. When he opens his eyes, he finds Jack watching him with a serene look on his face. "You're really pretty when you're asleep," Jack says matter-of-factly.

 

"What, am I not pretty when I'm awake?" Mark pouts and Jack laughs quietly.

 

"Well, when you're asleep, your mouth is shut, so..." Mark gives him a light shove. 

 

"You're so mean to me," he mumbles, but cuddles up closer to Jack's side. "Do you make it a habit of watching your guests sleep?"

 

"Only the cute ones." 

 

They lay in silence for a while while Jack continues playing with Mark's hair. He's almost ready to drop off to sleep when Mark calls his name. "Jack?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

In the dim light of the bedroom, he can see that Mark looks nervous and even a little embarrassed. He's chewing on the inside of his cheek, which is something he does when he's anxious. "What's... what's it like to bottom?" 

 

Jack's eyes widen a bit—he hadn't expected  _that_  question at all. "Oh! Well, ah..." He scratches his chin. "Fuckin' fantastic?" Mark groans in exasperation. It's like trying to get an algebraic equation out of a five year old. "Well, you've fucked yourself before, yeah?" 

 

"Yeah, but it's not... My fingers are very much different than your cock, I'll have you know," Mark says.

 

"Oh,  _trust me_ , I know." Jack grins widely and Mark nudges him. "Are you sayin' that you wanna try it?" 

 

"Maybe," Mark says quietly. "Next time, we could try... We can always stop if I don't like it, right?" Jack kisses Mark's cheek softly.

 

"Of course we can," he assures Mark. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with. You know that, right?" Mark nods. "Good."

 

Mark shucks off his pants and twines his legs with Jack's, which are already bare. Jack pulls Mark close and wraps his arms around him. Usually they spoon, but tonight they lie face to face, and the intimacy threatens to take Jack's breath away. He presses the lightest of kisses to Mark's eyelids before whispering goodnight. Mark can feel the tingles from Jack's lips until he falls asleep.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings: A whooole lotta smut, angst, and some internalized homophobia.

Jack kisses at Marks neck slowly, taking his time to cover every inch of lightly tanned skin with his lips. He knows Marks neck is incredibly sensitive, and he uses that to his advantage. He wants Mark to be as aroused as he can get him for this because he wants him to enjoy it as much as possible. He lightly bites on Mark's pulse point, causing the older man to gasp and breathe out a shaky moan. There are hickies littering Mark's neck and shoulder, and Jack loves the contrast between the purpling love bites and his lover's skin.  
  
Mark tugs on the hem of Jacks shirt and when he pulls back to remove it, Mark quickly sits up and rids himself of his own. A hand dances down the side of Marks ribcage and he shivers. Experimentally, Jack lightly pinches one of Marks nipples and he's not disappointed when Mark makes a high pitched whine. He kisses down Marks chest, admiring the muscles as he goes. He loves that Mark is fit, but not so fit that his muscles are overly defined. He's perfect.  
  
Mark gasps and shudders when Jack drags his thumbs along the line of his hips. Jack smirks.  
  
"Sensitive?" he teases.  
  
"Shut up," Mark says breathlessly. Jack repeats the motion and Mark moans quietly. Jack leans down and kisses along the path his thumbs were just on and Mark squirms. A full blown moan erupts from Mark when Jack sucks a hickey onto the spot.  
  
Marks jeans are visibly tented by this point, and Jack rubs at his cock through the denim while he tortures his hips with his mouth. "Fucking—Sean I swear to God—if you don't—ah!—I'm gonna fuckin cum before you even get my pants off."  
  
"Is that so?" Jack teases. He squeezes Marks cock harder and bites down on his hip. Mark cries out and his body trembles hard as he cums in his pants.  
  
"You fucker," Mark grumbles, though the attempted menacing tone is bested by how breathless he is. Jack pops the button on his jeans and he tugs them down to Marks thighs for the time being. "You made my jeans all dirty."  
  
Jack licks some of the cum off of the head of Marks cock. "Whoops," he says nonchalantly. Mark bites down on his bottom lip; he's propped himself up on his elbows so he can watch Jack clean up the mess he created. It's not a thing he gets to witness, since Jack can't blow him. He's already half hard again.  
  
Once he's finished cleaning off Marks cock, Jack shimmies out of his own pants and boxers, and he tugs Marks the rest of the way off as well. The lube and condom are already laying on the bed near Jacks feet, but he's not quite ready for that yet. Instead, he lies down on his stomach and spreads Marks legs.  
  
"What are—oh God." Mark is positive he's died and gone to heaven when Jack runs his tongue along his perineum and across his hole. Without even thinking about it, he spreads his legs as far as he can and pulls one of his knees up near his chest. His free hand is gripping the bed spread so hard that his knuckles have gone white. He's trying to keep quiet, but it's a fruitless endeavor as Jack fucks him with his tongue.  
  
"So good," Mark groans out.  
  
Jack reaches for the lube once he feels that Mark has begun to relax enough. He coats two fingers liberally and pushes one in before pulling back and sliding the other in as well. Mark whines pitifully and rolls his hips to meet the thrust of Jacks fingers. While he scissors his fingers, Jack sucks lightly on the side of Marks cock, causing it to twitch under his lips. Mark swears loudly when Jack bumps his prostate.  
  
"Please," Mark begs.  
  
"Are you sure?" Jack asks, still pumping his fingers.  
  
"For the love of all that is holy, Sean, fuck me." Mark didn't think he'd ever say those words to anyone, least of all his best friend. He waits for Jack to put the condom on. Jack leans over Mark and plants his hands next to his head. Mark swallows the thick lump that has arisen in his throat at the sight of Jack looking over him; his blue eyes are almost blotted out by his pupils, but the color that can be seen is wild, almost like lightning. He kisses Mark slowly, sliding his tongue across his in an attempt to keep him semi-distracted while he slides into him.  
  
Mark grunts into the kiss as Jack carefully pushes his cock into him. There's a slight burning as he stretches the rest of the way to accommodate his size, but it's not painful. It's different than having fingers inside; there's a sensation of fullness that he can't really explain, but it's fucking glorious. Jack only pulls back from the kiss once he bottoms out. He looks down at Mark. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are the color of dark chocolate, and they're absolutely filled to the brim with lust and an emotion that Jack just can't place. The scar on Marks neck is bright red as well and Jack kisses it softly.  
  
"You okay?" He asks shakily. Mark is so tight and it's an honest struggle for Jack to even put sentences together properly. Mark hooks one leg up over Jacks hip and experimentally rolls his pelvis. Jack groans and Mark gasps quietly.  
  
"Move," he chokes out.  
  
Jack starts off slow, pulling out until the head of his cock is the only thing left still sheathed inside before thrusting sharply back in. Mark throws his head back and moans loudly, and it's music to Jacks ears. While Jack moves, Mark runs one of his hands along Jack's arm, feeling the muscles contract underneath his skin. He's surprised when Jack settles his weight on top of him, pressing their bodies together as close as possible. Jack twines his fingers between Mark's and pins it above his head and he kisses slowly at his already bruise-littered neck. Mark hooks his ankles together around Jack's hips and when Jack strikes his prostate, he digs his fingernails into the Irishman's back, drawing forth a moan that he can feel vibrate against his skin.

 

Mark isn't sure that Jack is aware of it, but he's murmuring quietly into Mark's ear while he fucks him. He squeezes Mark's hand periodically, and every compression around his hand makes Mark's heart swell. 

 

"So beautiful," Jack whispers between kisses. "Perfect."

 

Even through all the glorious pleasure, Mark can feel that spiral of sadness. His eyes begin burn, and before he knows it, there are tears rolling down his cheeks. He turns his head away from Jack, hoping that the other man takes it as an invitation to kiss more of his neck. He's grateful when Jack begins to lave at his neck with his tongue with a renewed sense of vigor. 

 

The anger rolls in next. Mark is suddenly angry about being upset, which makes no sense because he knows that next he'll be upset that he's angry about being upset and it will all be a stupid, emotional cycle that he doesn't want to deal with. Instead, he channels the anger into a demand, hoping that it'll get some of the frustration out.

 

"Harder," he growls, thrusting his hips up. Jack thrusts forward hard, and for a second Mark can't catch his breath. "Like that, oh, God,  _yes_ , just like that." Once Jack finds his prostate, it doesn't take more than a minute for his orgasm to sneak up and wipe him clean off his feet. He cume with a loud cry, arching off of the bed, blunt fingernails dragging across the skin of Jack's back. Jack thrusts unevenly a few times before cumming with a deep groan against Mark's shoulder.

 

Mark wipes quickly at his eyes before Jack pulls off of him, and he keeps his eyes averted while Jack heads into the bathroom. While Jack is disposing of the condom and getting a damp washcloth, Mark scrubs his palms across his eyes, trying to erase all evidence of tears. He's stupid. He's so stupid.

 

The self-loathing train of thought is stopped in its tracks when Jack returns, already dressed in pajama bottoms. He puts a pair of Mark's pajama pants on the bed and hands Mark the washcloth. Mark quickly cleans himself up and tosses it in the hamper before shimmying the comfy pants up his legs.

 

Jack slips back into the bed with Mark, who pulls him close and into a spooning position. He nuzzles at Jack's neck and kisses the spot behind his ear. "Thank you," he murmurs quietly. Jack finds Mark's hand under the covers and draws it up to his chest. He twines their fingers together again.

 

"Was it okay?" Jack asks nervously. Mark chuckles, and the deep timbre makes the hairs on the back of Jack's neck stand up. They hadn't meant to, but in the end, they had wound up making love. It was a thing that Mark had never truly experienced, if he were to be honest with himself. He had had his last girlfriend for two years, and never once had they actually made love. This was entirely different. He didn't know how to put it into words without sounding crazy, but he could  _feel_  it. It was a feeling that he never wanted to let go of. 

 

It felt like home.

 

* * *

When Jack wakes, the blue LED lights of his alarm clock read 3:08 AM, and the bed beside him is empty. The light from the bathroom isn't on, so he can easily deduce that that is not where Mark had disappeared to. Groggily, Jack stumbles out of bed and shuffles to the living room, all the while attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

 

In the dim light from the city filtering in through the curtains, Jack can see Mark huddled up on the couch with a coffee cup in his hands. He's staring into it like it's the most interesting thing in the world. Mark hears Jack enter but he doesn't look up.

 

"Mark?" Jack asks, his voice still grumbly with sleep. "What're you doin' out here?" No answer. He's starting to get a little concerned. "Mark?" he tries again.

 

"I'm in love with you, you know." He says it so quietly that Jack isn't sure he's heard him correctly at first. His stomach swoops like he's falling off of a high rise building and he clutches the arm of the couch for support. Mark continues talking, because he knows that if he stops now he'll never start again. "It wasn't supposed to happen. We were supposed to just be best friends that flirted like idiots, and then just best friends that occasionally had sex." He still hasn't looked up from his tea. "This is stupid.  _I'm_ stupid."

 

"Mark—"

 

"Do you know how stupid it is for me to fall in love with a guy that has a girlfriend? For me to fall in love with  _a guy_?" The emotion in Mark's voice is increasing, and it's becoming apparent to Jack that he's incredibly upset about the whole situation. "I'm supposed to be fucking straight, for God's sake! How can I not know this about myself? How can I be unaware of something so fucking important?" Mark takes a deep breath, and it quavers slightly. Jack's heart hurts. "It's a good thing, too, in a way. I could have fallen in love with someone who isn't my best friend, or someone who is painfully straight. At least I fell in love with you, right?" Mark finally looks up at Jack with shining eyes. "I fell in love with you and it hurts so much, Sean. It hurts but I don't want it to stop."

 

Jack finally moves, and he sits next to Mark. He takes his face in his hands and kisses him, pouring every ounce of love into it as he possibly can. When they part, there are tears streaming down Mark's face. Jack brushes them away with the pad of his thumb. "Mark, you're not stupid."

 

"Yes, I am," he says defiantly.

 

" _No,_ you're not. You can't control who you fall in love with. It's beyond your control, and that doesn't make you stupid. It makes you human." He wipes away another stray tear. "And anyway, if fallin' in love with someone who has a girlfriend makes you stupid, what does that make me?"

 

"What?" Mark furrows his eyebrows together, confused.

 

"I was the guy that fell in love when he had a girlfriend," Jack says softly.

 

"Had?" 

 

"We broke up about a month ago." Mark's eyes widen slightly. "You know what she said when I told her you were coming over for a few weeks?" Mark minutely shakes his head. "She asked if I was going to tell you that I'm in love with you."

 

"What?" Mark asks again, stunned.

 

"I love you, too, you big idiot." Slowly, Mark's face broke into a smile that lit up the darkened living room. Before Jack can process what's happening, Mark has set his tea down on the coffee table and tackled him to the couch. He presses kisses all over Jack's face, and between kisses, Jack can feel teardrops hitting his face. "Hey, hey, why're you cryin'?"

 

"Because I'm stupid," Mark mumbles against Jack's shoulder. 

 

"You're not stupid, stupid," Jack tells him. He rubs his back in nonsensical patterns. He squirms when there's a light pinch against his side in retaliation. They lay there in silence for a long time while Jack continues to rub Mark's back. 

 

"I love you," Mark says quietly. Jack kisses the top of his head.

 

"I love you, too."


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this written forever and I guess I forgot to upload it? I'm so stupid.

Mark sits curled up on Jacks couch, watching as he plays Bloodborne. He has yet to beat it, and seeing as Mark has beat the game twice, he figures that while he was here, he should give his boyfriend some pointers.  
  
 _Boyfriend._ The word puts a smile on his face. Through the six months this has been going on, Mark never even entertained the idea that Jack might love him back. It just doesn't make any sense. Sure, he's relatively confident, but that's only a recent development. He's only really come into his own since starting YouTube. He's just got so much still wrong with him. He frowns and watches Jacks character move across the screen. The thing that's bothering him the most about all of this is the whole matter concerning his sexual orientation. Jack seems to have it figured out, or at least he's comfortable with the lack of a label, and Mark is a little jealous. He hates to admit it, but he's kind of a control freak and not knowing his own orientation is messing with the control he has on who he is as a person.  
  
"Hey, Jack?" Mark asks in a quiet voice.  
  
"Yeah, babe?" The pet name makes Marks tummy flutter.  
  
"What's your sexual orientation?"  
  
Jack spares Mark a glance; he's resting his head against Jacks shoulder and watching the TV with an unfocused gaze. "If I had to label it, I guess I'm bisexual, or maybe pansexual," Jack says.  
  
"How did you figure it out?"  
  
Jack pauses the game and sets down the controller. "Well, I had an interest in both boys and girls in primary and secondary schools, and I had a few boyfriends and girlfriends. I've never really met a non binary or trans person that I'm aware of, but I wouldn't have an aversion to it. I dunno. I like who I like. I've never really had to give it much thought, I guess." He wraps an arm around Mark and kisses the top of his head. "What's goin' on? Is this about what you said the other night?"  
  
Mark shifts so he can lay his head on Jack's chest. The sound of his heartbeat is like music to his ears. "Yeah... I just—I don't understand how I could _not_ know this about myself. I had a crush on a guy in high school but that was a one time thing."  
  
"Mark, you have the biggest fuckin' crush on Arin and Danny," Jack points out.  
  
"I do not!" Jack snorts in derision. "Okay, maybe a little."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with not knowing," Jack assures. "Maybe you're bi or pan, or maybe you're just a dude who just happens to really like another dude."  
  
Mark sighs. "I guess." He snuggles closer to Jack. "All I'm sure of right now is that I'm gay as fuck for you and it's pretty damn great." Jack laughs and the sound reverberates throughout his chest.  
  
"I guess it's pretty lucky that I'm gay as fuck for you, too." Mark smiles and tilts his head up for a kiss, a request that Jack happily grants. When they part, Jack picks the PS4 controller back up.  
  
"By the way, you've been going the wrong way for the past five minutes," Mark says nonchalantly, and Jack groans in frustration.  
  


* * *

  
"What are we going to do about the fans?" Mark asks during dinner. He's always been a private person, but even before things got serious with Jack, people had started noticing the change in their dynamic. Hell, even Wade noticed! He usually didn't pick up on those things, so it must have been blatantly obvious.  
  
"I would kind of like to... Not tell them, for the time being," Jack says once he finishes chewing the bite he's taken. "It's been a weird six months, and I haven't really gotten to have you to myself yet." His cheeks flushed a light pink. "I want it to be our thing for a while."  
  


Mark takes Jacks free hand in his own and squeezes it lovingly. "That's where I'm at, too." He mindlessly twirls his spaghetti for a moment. "I'm also kind of scared. I don't want anyone to think that I've been lying about who I am, you know? I've said before that I'm straight, but I'm _obviously_  not as straight as I once thought," Mark explains. "Mostly, I just want them to support us."

 

"I'm sure the majority of people will," Jack says. "A chunk of them will be screamin' about Septiplier being canon now and how happy they are, another chunk will be screaming about how we're fags and whatnot. There's gonna be people angry no matter what we do." Mark nods and takes the dirty dishes to the sink. While he's washing the food off of them, Jack comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Soft kisses press against his neck and he sighs in contentment. 

 

"I love you," Mark murmurs, rinsing the plates and putting them in the drying rack. Jack kisses his neck again.

 

"I love you, too, goober," Jack replies, his words slightly muffled from how he has his face pressed against Mark's neck. 

 

"I don't think I'm ever going to get tired of hearing you say that," Mark admits as he turns around in his boyfriend's arms. He kisses Jack slowly and he can feel the smile against his lips.

 

"Good, because I don't think I'm ever gonna get tired of saying it." 

 


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The format of this one is just a little weird, so I apologize if that throws you off at all. 
> 
> This is the last chapter, and I want to thank you guys so much for sticking with this story. It's the first long thing I've written in months, and it makes me so, so happy to know that you guys like it. The reviews and kudos I've gotten are incredibly important to me. I can't thank you enough.
> 
> ~I signed up for the game grumps big bang on tumblr, and it's got to be 10,000 words minimum, and my pairing will be Mark/Danny if you want to watch out for that. Jack will be in it too!

It's now March and Mark and Jack have been together since his Christmas visit. It's been rough going, what with them being on different continents. They skype every day and Jack FaceTimes with Mark until he falls asleep every night that he's able.

  
Mark adjusts his camera and ruffles his hair nervously. A tang of nervousness shoots through his body at the prospect of what he is about to do. He sincerely hopes and prays to the God he's not sure he believes in that people will be supportive and won't hate him. He has already talked to his mom, and while she was a little put off by the idea (being raised by traditional Korean parents was a large factor), she was very supportive and assured him that she still loved him.

Mark turns on the camera. "Hey, guys. I've got an important thing I need to talk about. Don't worry, I'm not sick or anything and my family is okay, too." Again, he runs his fingers through his hair. "This is a really personal matter, but I feel like I can and should be open with you guys. Not only because its part of me, but because it might help some of you feel better about yourselves, too.

"I've done a lot of soul searching over the past year, and through a lot of thinking and self-discovery, I've realized that I'm bisexual." Saying it out loud is weird to him, still. He's come to terms with it, but saying the words is still a very foreign act. "Some of you are probably thinking, "he's twenty six and he only just figured this out?" There's no time limit on when you can figure out your sexuality. Some people know when they're really young. Some people don't know until they're in retirement. There's nothing wrong with how early or late you come to realize it. What matters is that you _have_ because it's part of who you are." He chews his lip for a moment, contemplating his next words.

 

"I would rather not go into how I came to realize my sexuality, as its a private matter." He and Jack still aren't comfortable with coming out. It's only been three months and they're enjoying having time just as themselves without the prying eyes of nearly thirteen million people watching their every move.

 

"I want you to know now that you shouldn't feel pressured to come out or to immediately put a label on your sexuality. Some people would rather not have labels. I, personally, prefer to have a label on it because it helps me feel like I can define who I am a little better." He takes a few gulps from his water bottle and takes a deep breath. "Only come out when you're ready, okay? It should always be your decision. That being said, also do _not_ ever out anyone. You don't know their situation or whether or not they're comfortable with people knowing. Be respectful."

 

After rambling for a few more minutes about the channel itself and the cons he plans to attend when con season starts, he turns off the camera and sets out to edit it. Luckily he doesn't have to do much in the way of clipping things out, so he sticks some calm music into it and after it renders, he uploads it before he can think himself into an anxiety attack.

 

 

* * *

A month and a half after Mark posts his coming out video, Jack uploads an important announcement as well. He and Mark were so happy at the overwhelming support he received after coming out. Over the past several weeks, they've talked and worked things out, and Jack has decided to move to Los Angeles. He's moving in with Mark, but they're still not going to tell people that they're dating just yet. Now that they'll be living together, they'll have the chance to really be a couple before letting the whole world in on their secret. The only ones that know are family and close friends, and for the time being, that's all they're comfortable with.

 

Jack is filming on his phone because his camera equipment is already unhooked and ready to be packed. The shipping cost of getting his recording and game equipment to America is going to be absolutely fucking outrageous, but it's worth it. 

 

"Top 'o the mornin' to you, laddies!" Jack says enthusiastically, though he's kind of sad that he can't clench his angry little fists since he has to hold onto his phone. "I've got a quick update for all of you, and I know I'm kinda springin' this on everybody, but I've been busy." He grins cheesily as he wanders around his apartment. "I figured I should let you know why there will only be one upload a day for the next little bit. I'm moving to Los Angeles!"

 

He turns the phone and shows the multiple boxes scattered around his apartment. His furniture is going to be sold with the apartment, and he doesn't have much in the way of decorations. The only things he absolutely refuses to leave behind (other than his electronics, of course) are the things he's gotten from fans at conventions. Most of the boxes in the living room are dedicated to such things.

 

"I know it's really sudden but I've been packin' up all my shit for the past few days, and my lease is up by the end of the week. Before anyone asks, _yes_ , I'm movin' in with Mark. He's been gracious enough to take me in, since he has a spare bedroom that he doesn't use anymore since he's got all of his recordin' stuff at the Grump Space." Jack grins cheesily. "This means I finally get to do collabs with people in person! I can finally do a video with Matthias without the use of a damn green screen, though he did absolutely amazin' with his editin' skills."

 

Jack rambles on just a bit longer before ending the video and beginning the lengthy process of uploading from his phone. One other great thing about moving in with Mark is that he won't have to deal with shitty Irish WiFi anymore, though he's not looking forward to having to get a new phone. 

 

He's not going to lie—he's nervous. He's never lived anywhere but Ireland, and he's only been to America a handful of times, and he doesn't know much past the cities he's been in for cons. He has heard that American dentists are much better than Irish ones, so he has that to look forward to. He knows he'll be okay, though. He'll be with Mark, and that's all he needs.

 

 

* * *

 

Mark giggles at his phone, watching the Instagram comments absolutely _explode_. There have been ten thousand comments in the past minute, and Mark is getting _far_  too much joy out of this. He has Jack's phone next to him, open to Twitter, and it's much the same story. He snorts unattractively as incomprehensible Tweets flash by, composed of what looks to be the result of someone smacking their phone with their hand repeatedly.

 

Jack peeks his head out from the bathroom, green toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Mark had teased him about picking a new toothbrush to match his leafy green hair, but Jack had bought him a new pink one to match his own hair in retaliation. "What're you laughin' about this early in the mornin? I didn't say you could have fun yet!" Mark sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend. He untangles himself from the bedsheets and scoots across the bed until he's close to Jack. Jack edges closer while he continues to brush his teeth, and Mark holds up the phone.

 

"Mark, postin' that this early in the mornin' is probably going to cause somebody to have some sort of breakfast mishap and die." He goes back into the bathroom to spit and rinse his mouth, and when he comes back out he sits down next to Mark and looks at his own phone. "Good God. You've officially set the entire internet on fire. Good job." Mark smiles proudly.

 

"You helped," he says, poking Jack's cheek. Jack swats his hand playfully.

 

Jack looks at the photo, since he hadn't gotten a chance to see it after Mark had snapped it. Nature had called, and then he had decided that he really needed to brush his teeth since it tasted like a Dementor had died in there. 

 

"It is a really good photo, isn't it?" He leans against Mark's bare shoulder, and his skin is warm against his cheek. The picture is of the two of them not ten minutes ago. Mark had woken up before Jack, and when Jack woke, Mark asked if he could take a photo of them and post it to Instagram. They had been talking about coming out for a while now, and what better way than to spring it on people over Instagram and Twitter at seven in the morning?

 

Mark is looking at the camera with a sweet smile on his face. The love in his eyes is nearly overwhelming to Jack. He sees that look every day, and it never fails to make his heart do backflips. Jack is snuggled against Mark's shoulder with his face pressed against his neck, and he's smiling, too. It's very obvious that they're in bed and have just woken up, since they're both shirtless and their crazily dyed hair is messy from a long night's sleep. The caption reads: _This just in! Septiplier is canon!_ Mark follows it up with several stupid, cheesy emojis.

 

Mark fiddles with his phone for a second, and Jack looks over to see that Mark has set the photo as his phone's wallpaper. He can't keep the stupid grin from spreading across his face and he presses soft kisses over Mark's shoulder and along his neck. "You're such a goober," he says quietly.

 

Mark drops his phone and pulls Jack close. He peppers kisses over his face, finally ending at the tip of his nose. "I'm just so happy that I can finally show the world pictures like that. Do you know how _long_  I've wanted to let the world know just how lucky I am to have you?" Jack can feel the heat rush to his cheeks. Mark cups them in his hands and kisses his boyfriend softly. "I love you, Jack."

 

"I love you, too, Mark." 

 

They walked a long, treacherous road to get to this point, but Mark has no regrets. Right now, he can't wait to keep on walking, hand in hand with Jack, and see where it leads them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song the title of the story is taken from is Where We Belong by Thriving Ivory. I suggest you take a listen to it. It's an amazing song, and it's been the inspiration for two stories that I've written.
> 
> Thank you guys again. ♥


End file.
